


The Trio PRT 2 - by AnysCake

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs, British Actors RPFs
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Mark Rylance and his Twelfth Night Broadway Transfer co-stars are living together and what kind of hijinks will happen if they go traveling and all that? Again, but as a trio?Of course, nothing is impossible when coming to them three.OoOoOPART 3 of the Ultimate(Broadway) SeriesOoOoO





	1. PART 1: Traveling Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's the continuation of PRT 1, which can be a stand-alone. So... yeah, enjoy, people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: AU where Wolf Hall is finally being made into a full-feature television show, and of course, Mark’s SOs are too enthusiastic to go to Wiltshire. Crack

  

Mark Rylance enjoyed filming _Wolf Hall_ , even when it was way years before, when it was in 2015, almost straight after the Broadway Transfer of a stage production. And now, he was asked to go back to Wiltshire to film _WH_ as if it was a television show already. That was told to him by his best friend, Jonathan Pryce, whom he invited over, after shooing his Significant Others, fellow actors and his own co-stars, Liam Brennan and Angus Wright, out of the house and to the house of his other co-stars, Peter Hamilton Dyer, Jethro Skinner, and James Garnon, who were a three-some as well. 

  To say Mark was relieved was an understatement. Ever since Angus, him, and Liam confessed to each other that they loved  each other, after Liam and Mark really got into a relationship after the former played a lovesick count in _12th Night_ first opened onstage in 2002; and Angus joined in around 2013 to 2014, because of fellow co-star Roger Lloyd Pack perishing and all the tragedy and drama that’s been surrounding them; Angus fell hard for Mark as well. Their onstage hug was all that told them that they’d better be together; and since Liam was skeptical at first, he realized he had some feelings for Angus as well, and Mark wanted everyone to feel at home whenever they were together, so therefore they became a polyamorous pairing, as Peter had told them to be, ASAP. And now here they are. 

  Mark was still thinking about him, Angus, and Liam when Jonathan asked, “so how about the others?” 

 

  Mark looked up. “What about them?” 

  Jonathan smirked. “You know they can be dramatic, don’t you, and you couldn’t possibly leave them here when we go to Wiltshire?” he asked, and Mark mentally face-palmed. He didn’t want to let Angus and Liam go to Wiltshire with him, since he didn’t know what kind of shenanigans they’d do as soon as they come visit him on set. “Claire can take care of them, I’m sure, or maybe they can stay with Peter, Jethro, and James for some time.” 

  He knew the former wasn’t an option. Claire was fond of Peter and company, not so much Liam and company, since they were too loud and wouldn’t even care if anyone was there with them — Mark had experienced that firsthand. But the latter wasn’t a problem — Peter loved guests, and according to Jethro, he’d invite almost everyone he knew there. The last time he had to shoo one of those out was when they had the _Doctor Who_ Reunion. 

 

  Mark smiled to himself. “Peter won’t mind, he and Jethro and James must be bored being with each other.” 

  Jonathan stood up. “So that’s settled, us meeting soon again?” he asked, and Mark smiled back. 

  “Sure enough, and if they behave, I might bring them.” 

 

  That was way easily said than done and Mark almost forgot that he’d still have to tell Angus and Liam about his endeavors. 

 

oooooo 

 

  That same day after meeting with Jonathan, he went over to the Dyer house, which was what Peter called his place, to notify the occupants about his newest schedule, which meant that he might be traveling. As expected, as soon as he stepped through the threshold, Jethro jumped up in glee. 

  “HEY EVERYONE! THE BOSS IS HERE!” he hollered into the house, and Mark shook his head. It didn’t surprise him that James said that he was the more sensible one between those two. 

 

  “Oh, you’re here, eh?” James got to the door and asked. Mark nodded and closed the door, with Angus and Liam chasing each other down the stairs of the apartment. 

  “HEY WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THE DYER HOUSE, MARK?” the former shouted, beaming. Liam grinned. 

  “I won’t hesitate on telling you that Peter invited him.” 

 

  Angus punched air. “HURRAY!” 

  James rolled his eyes and Mark smiled to himself. Was it fortunate that the former wasn’t there throughout the Broadway transfer performance. 

  “Sorry to break it to you, but no, Peter is outside currently, and I don’t know what’ll his reaction be after seeing Mark.” he said back, as he led everyone to the living room. 

 

  As usual, the living room was well-furnished, almost reminding Mark of what was it like in Olivia’s house. Peter must’ve gotten inspired by Alonso to decorate the place like this. 

  Taking a seat at the dining table, he made Angus and Liam sit dow on the couch and looked at them hard. This was about to get difficult and he could feel it, especially when both Liam and Angus were suffering from euphoria from their chasing around. He smiled to himself again. 

 

  “OK, an announcement, and it’s gon’ be exciting, so keep calm until I get to the end of it, can you promise me that?” he asked, and Liam nodded. 

  “Aye.” 

  “Same here!” Angus exclaimed, already jumpy. Liam elbowed him in the ribs. 

  “Yer not s’posed to get jumpy before the announcement, Mr. Wright.” 

 

  Angus ignored him and Mark ignored them both. 

  “OK, so it’s like this. I’.ll be going to Wiltshire to go film _Wolf Hall_ again, and I may or may not need companions.” he said, explaining his situation. There was, mercifully, a moment of silence, before Jethro broke it again by jumping up on his chair. 

  “HURRAY! SO HOLY MOLY, ANGUS AND LIAM, MARK’S INVITIN’ Y’ALL TO WILTSHIRE TO GO MAKE CAMEOS!” he hollered, “NEVER KNEW THAT THOMAS CROMWELL’S SO GENEROUS TO INVITE TWO OF HIS MOST TRUSTED ADVISORS THERE. NOW _THAT’S_ AN EPISODE TO LOOK FORWARD TO!” 

  Liam and Angus really believed it. “Reeeeeallly?” the latter became hyped up all over again, and Mark face-palmed. He knew it’d be a bad idea. 

 

  “Not really,” he said back, “I’m just saying that you two should get a vacay get-away, and what’s better than joining me in Wiltshire?” 

  Mark didn’t realize what he said until it was too late, that is, until Angus and Liam hugged each other in delight. 

  “THANKS TOO MUCH, MARK!” the former shouted, beaming all over again. Mentioned person sighed. 

 

  Better initiate plan B, which is called ‘What Will Happen If Angus and Liam Joins In the Wiltshire Adventure’. 

 

oooooooo 

 

  “OK, so the plan is like this, Angus and Liam are joining in our train ride to Wiltshire, and since the latter is more sensible than the former, he’ll be making sure that Angus won’t tell the whole train that Thomas Cromwell is there with his Significant Others from _Twelfth Night_.” some days later, Mark called Jonathan and told him the plan. 

  “WHAT? _HE_ ’S MORE SENSIBLE?” Angus looked up from his Henry James novella and screeched. Liam smiled smugly at his fellow actor. 

  “Aye, so deal with it.” 

 

  Angus swung at him. “Mark’s also too hyped up, otherwise he’d say you’re the least sensible.” 

  “He meant amongst us three, mister.” said Liam back, and Mark shot them both a death glare. That shut them up good. 

  Jonathan heard the conversation. “Seems like they’re more hyped up than anyone else, so, true, Mark, enjoy the ride!” he beamed, or so Mark thought. 

 

  Said person sighed in exasperation and hung up after saying more congratulatory words. Jon understood nothing about them, absolutely nothing. 

 

 

  That was what happened prior to the train ride to Wiltshire, which was some distance from London, where Mark, Liam, and Angus were staying. Jethro, Peter, and James were over-enthusiastic for Apache, aka Mark’s puppy, and Snowy, aka Liam’s puppy, to stay with them, despite Snowy’s reluctance to part with his owner. Holding him close, James bid them good-luck and then they were at the train station, where Jonathan was waiting for them. 

  Liam was impressed with Mark’s friend choice, since he knew Jonathan as the actor that played Shylock in _Merchant of Venice_ , which was one controversial play of Shakespeare’s. 

  And that was how come he was way hyped up. 

 

  “HOLY MACARONIS WITH TOMATO SAUCE, MARK, YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH JONATHAN PRYCE, THE TRUE STAR OF _MERCHANT OF VENICE_ , GLOBE!VERSION?” he hollered, when he, Mark, Angus, and Jonathan met with each other. Mark cringed at the remark and Jonathan smiled. 

  “Right, we are friends, also with James, so we’re the RADA trio.” he replied, and Mark sighed to himself. He could never be as classy as Jonathan when coming to over-zealous fans of his. 

  Angus beamed. “YAHOO!” 

 

  Mark felt another headache coming. Trust his Significant Others making his own friend into theirs. 

  “Oh, and have I mentioned?” when they finally went on the express and into their shared compartment, with Liam and Angus fighting to be with Jonathan, Mark asked, smiling, “Jonathan here is Cardinal Wolsey, aka Thomas Cromwell’s ex-manager.” 

  Angus jumped up and punched air. 

 

  “WOOO I KNEW IT!” he hollered, “SO!” he looked excited at Jonathan, “how’s managing the manager of the Globe theater?” 

  Mark face-palmed. He almost forgot that Angus and his _Twelfth Night_ character kind of had the same mind-set when coming to type-casting and whatnot. 

  “Brilliant.” said Jonathan back, “also, firing him seemed to be Wolsey’s downfall. And what’s more, it’s him —” he nodded towards Mark, who looked out of the window in exasperation, “ — who literally made Henry VIII corrupt.” And to Mark, he said, “thanks no thanks, Mark.” 

 

  Mark ignored him. If Angus and Jonathan could hit it off so good, that is surely a story to tell the others. And maybe a collaboration is in hands… 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 1


	2. iClaudius(or, 'I, Claudius' Rewrite; or, Dramatis Locis)(Commission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Good news will always come, whether you like it or not. implied!Peter Hamilton Dyer/Angus Wright 
> 
>  
> 
> PAIRING: Peter Hamilton Dyer/Angus Wright, Mark Rylance/James Garnon/William Holloway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a slight rewrite of Part 2: I, Claudius of the series, and it’s mostly inspired by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG)’s story of the same name. 
> 
> A/N 2: This is the only chapter that doesn’t follow the original plan of the whole story, with completely different settings and completely different pairings!

(2016 ~ 2017) 

 

  Everything tragic would, as Mark Rylance found out, eventually fade away, but will never truly leave you. Still, good news will always be filtered through, and that was what made him go over to the Wright-Dyer-Skinner household. 

  As usual, ever since Roger Lloyd Pack’s perishing, things were never the same. The whole gang hardly ever got together anymore and everyone almost got distant, unless something happy happens to one of the members of the gang, or rather, the former gang. 

  And that’s what happened when Mark, William, and James went over to the Wright-Dyer House. 

 

  “WOO! Sir Mark Rylance is here!” when Mark, Will, and James got over to the house, Angus bounded out and yelled, after opening the door. Mark rolled his eyes. Whatever title the royals gave him were always a gag when coming to the gang. 

  “Right, sir Mark Rylance at your service.” he said back, and entered, along with Angus, who shut the door behind them. 

  Peter poked his head out. 

 

  “Now what brings you heeeeeere, boss?” he grinned. 

  Mark grinned back, playing along, “didn’t you guys have something to tell me?” 

  “AH, YES, I GOT THE ROLE OF CLAUDIUS ALONG WITH ANDREW SCOTT OF _SHERLOCK_ FOR THE  LATEST ALMEIDA PRODUCTION OF _HAMLET_ AND I CAN _NOT_ , FOR THE LIFE OF ME, WAIT ANY LONGER!” yelled out Angus, hugging himself. 

 

  Mark smiled to both himself and Angus. “Nice, congrats,” he said back, “hope you won’t botch this since you won’t be with the gang.” 

  Sitting down across from Peter at the dining table, Angus rolled his eyes. 

  “Now you’re just dampening my good mood,” he said back, and James smiled to himself. 

 

  Mark remembered what happened when Angus was announced to replace Roger as Sir Andrew and the duke of Buckingham after the latter announced to be ill. James was overly concerned, since he and William were acquaintances, and he and Angus never really mixed well. That was the start of the drama, or rather, the calm before the storm. 

  Still, Angus and the rest of the gang mixed well, and James and Mark finally went to live with William, to keep him company before suddenly having feelings for said person. That was also the start of their three-some relationship, though. 

  Standing behind Angus or Peter, James and William looked like two officials. 

 

  “SO! We’ve two antagonists here now.” said James, smirking at William, after putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders. William did the same to Angus. 

  “And guess what, Claudius is even more evil than Alonso, since he didn’t hesitate on stealing his brother’s wife and killing said brother when said brother is outside, enjoying his daily siesta.” William grinned, and Angus turned around and smiled at him. Will smiled back. 

  Mark sighed. He almost forgot that Peter was Alonso in _The Tempest_. 

 

  “Right, so first is Feste being some monarch, now is Andrew.” he said back, and James and William collapsed into laughing at that one. “What I’m wondering is, why’re all the scatter-brained characters of _12th Night_ portraying leaders?” 

  Angus smirked. “Jealous?” 

  Mark rolled his eyes. “You wish.” 

 

  Still, that was the least Mark could do, and all his surprises were reserved for later. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 2


	3. PART 2: Congratulations to Angus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Mark learned the reason why there should never be any form of reunions after stage productions the hard way when the cast reunion-ed after the Almeida production of Hamlet. Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re finally back in the original timeline, so enjoy!

(PROLOGUE, 2016 ~ 2017) 

 

  Liam Brennan was over at the Almeida theater because of some paperwork he had to deal with when he nearly crashed into the last minute rehearsals of _Hamlet_ , directed by Richard Icke. Ick(e), indeed, especially when Angus Wright ambushed him near the water fountain. 

  “Now don’t get excited, please, I had to do some paperwork here so that’s how come here I am.” said Liam, holding up a hand, as Angus grinned down at him. Even though he mostly towered over everyone, Angus and Liam are normally great with each other, unless you look at their _Richard III_ characters. 

  “Oh, suuuuuure.” the other said back. 

 

  Liam shook his head. Mark already knew that Angus had gotten the role, and it had been quite the hype around the place. Now the screening is about to start, and combined with nerves and Liam appearing out of nowhere, Angus was even more hyped up than normal. 

  “You sure Mark didn’t send you here to spy on me?” he asked, as they finally started walking down the corridors. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m living in a Henry James story.” 

  Liam stifled an eye-roll. Angus was one Henry James fan, and that nearly drove  Mark bonkers prior to _12th Night_ Broadway auditions. 

 

  “Also,” when they arrived at one of the rehearsal studios, Angus added, after a prolonged silence, “that’s a song.” 

  Liam just stared. 

  “Y’know, ‘here I am’?” 

  “Of course.” 

 

ooooooo 

 

(Post-production, early 2017) 

 

  There was a cast reunion after the opening of _Hamlet_ at the Almeida theater because of Mark’s request, and of course, everyone was over-enthusiastic. Peter Hamilton Dyer, Colin Hurley, Jethro Skinner, and James Garnon were the hosts this time, and Mark couldn’t remember why did he even allow that to happen. 

  The main theme was dress-up, which had Angus dressed up as Thomas Cromwell, Peter as Alonso, since he couldn’t get enough of the character; Jethro as one of the ghosts, and Liam as Claudius, with modern dress, complete with glasses and everything. And James was the director, because Peter said so. 

 

  “SO CONGRATS, ANGUS, AND THIS IS ONE CONGRATULATORY CELEBRATION BY THE BROADWAY/GLOBE CAST THAT’S DRESSED UP AS THE CHARACTERS!” hollered Jethro, with the others looking on. 

  To say Mark regretted suggesting a cast reunion was an understatement. 

  “OK, explanations of dress-up?” crossing his arms, he looked hard at the cosplayers. 

  Unlike him, Angus didn’t even get the  message. 

 

  “WOO!” throwing his arms in the air, said person whooped. 

  “AND NOT ONLY THIS, REMEMBER THE SCREENIN’ THAT’S ‘BOUT TO START!” hollered Jethro, causing everyone to be hyped up all over again. 

  Mark rubbed his temples because of a headache. These were constant ever since he, Angus, and Liam established their relationship. 

  Angus looked at Jethro. 

 

  “And how did you know?” 

  Jethro grinned. “How d’you think? Andrew Scott is one prolific actor and whenever prolific actors appear on stage, there’s no doubt a screening!” 

  Everyone cheered and Colin hollered, “NOW SOUND THE MUSIC AND DECK THE CARDS, THIS IS AN OCCASSION AND WE MOST DEFINITELY NEED A CELEBRATION!” 

  And with that, the table dancing started and Mark left. 

 

  Being with Angus and Liam was most definitely bad for his own brain cells, no doubt about it. And not only punishments, there has to be a break-up threat as well. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, so this is the edited version! Hope this is clearer and making more sense than the last one.


	4. PART 3: Happy Birthday To Mark(or, Birthday Hijinks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Shopping for Mark is both fun and exasperating, especially when Mark was visiting his other friends… AU where Roger Lloyd Pack didn’t perish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by what happened recently, when Real Life Allan Wanoski made me buy some cakes and stuff from his bakery, which wasn’t so bad : )

(2019) 

 

  Every single Jan 18, since actors Angus Wright, Liam Brennan, and Mark Rylance established their relationship, was a riot, or rather, was the day the former two could cater for the latter one. Angus was the first one to realize they were missing some groceries, so that was how come he and Liam were in Walmart, shopping for vegetables and food, which was unnecessary, according to Liam, because Stephen Fry invited everyone to his place to celebrate Mark’s big day. Mark was approaching his 60s and things were getting even crazier, to say the least, even when said person actually turning 60 was supposed to be around 2020. 

  Liam and Angus were visiting the pasta area since they needed some puttanesca sauce. 

 

  “Why not with olives?” smiled Liam, taking one of the jars off the shelf. 

  Angus looked up. “Thought he’d like to have basil flavors?” 

  Liam shook his head. “No way, no basil, he still has more than that,” he said back, “fine, so olives it is!” 

  And with that, he put the olive sauce in the cart. 

 

  Angus rolled his eyes. Shopping with Liam was an usual occurrence whenever Mark wasn’t available, or rather, when he didn’t want to be responsible for their hijinks and shenanigans. The last time they shopped together, a fan actually guessed correctly that yes, Orsino and Andrew are now SOs, along with Olivia. Fans were prone to typecasting them whenever they can. 

  Turning a corner, Liam smirked when he saw the place where they nearly crashed into one of the fans, who freaked out completely and nearly alerted their friend(s) that they nearly crashed into Orsino and Andrew. 

  “Hope we won’t be meeting any fans today,” he mumbled, and Angus tuned him out. 

 

  He spied a small bakery near the stands and  smiled at Liam. 

  “Would you look at that, Lucky Cloud?” he nodded towards the bakery and asked, staring up at the sign. Liam also looked up from his packet of pasta which he took from one of the stands. 

  “Who’d call a bakery Lucky Cloud?” he smiled back. 

 

  Angus beamed. “Let’s check it out.” 

  And with that, they went. 

 

oooooooooo 

 

  Lucky Cloud was this quite popular bakery that was an Estonian brand. Fair enough, at least the Scandinavians have OK taste in cakes and whatnot. Liam was admiring the donuts when Angus were talking with the manager for ordering a cake. That is, either lemon, coconut, or mint flavoured, when Liam found some red velvet cupcakes. 

  He smirked to himself. Maybe, if Mark wasn’t so keen on baking stuff himself, he’d enjoy some of those? 

  He was about to shout for Angus when said person got to him. 

 

  “What kind of cake d’you think Mark’d like?” he asked, not even glancing at the cupcakes. 

  Liam smiled at him. “How about red velvet?” he asked back, sneaking a glance at said pastries, with Angus sighing. That was what Mark had to deal with daily, apparently. 

  Grabbing some miscellaneous pastries, maybe for the guests or as appetizers, Angus made sure to order the cake and get it delivered as quickly as possible. 

 

  “For sure.” beamed Allan Wanoski, and grinned at his cronies, the other staff members named Siovan Wanoski, Jascha Wanokov, and Chiara Jarovski, as well as Janelle Walliss. 

  Angus and Liam exchanged a winning look. They could only hope that Mark wouldn’t botch up their good intentions. 

 

 

  Mark Rylance got back to his, Angus, and Liam’s shared flat way later than normal, since he had to talk with Stephen about catering for him. He almost forgot about Angus and Liam, and had to tell them don’t they dare to try to cater for him — it wasn’t necessary in any case. 

  He was stunned when he found no one at home but him. Mark smiled to himself. It was a rare case when neither Angus nor Liam were in the house. 

 

  “I’m back!” when he finally put his stuff on the couch, he called Peter and the others, since they made him call them after he arrived in his house, “they’re not back yet, so I guess I still have some time to make some dinner before we all go to Stephen’s to get high.” 

  Peter was the one who answered the call. “WHAT HO, MARKY!” he hollered, and Mark jumped. Peter was one dramatic individual, and was it fortunate they weren’t Significant Others. “OOOOH YEAH, IT’S FER YA! SEE YA SOON, AND PLEASE DON’T BLAME EITHER LIAM NOR ANGUS WHEN THEY DID BUY SOMETHING FOR YA.” 

  Mark didn’t know whether to laugh or to roll his eyes. 

 

  “Lovely, alright?” he asked back, “sure, I’ll be looking out for that. Wait, aren’t they s’posed to be buying pasta, since we’re all in some _Tempest_ mood?” 

  That was also a continued trend in Mark’s gang. The last time he checked, Johnny Flynn, Samuel Barnett, and Joseph Timms hosted a _Twelfth Night_ themed gathering and everyone got too excited. 

  “Ah, yes, Italians, no?” 

  Mark just smiled to himself. 

 

 

  Outside, Angus and Liam were arriving at the apartment and were going up the stairs when Liam said, “so if Mark asks us about cakes, we’ll just say you were the culprit, as usual, deal?” 

  Angus balked. “WHAT?” he screeched, and started chasing Liam all the way till they reached the 4th floor, which was the location of their apartment. 

  Was it fortunate Liam got the key, as he inserted it and opened the door, before zooming in, with Angus on hot pursuit. 

 

  Inside the apartment and on the couch, Mark looked up. 

  “OK, I’d better hang up, they’re back.” he told Peter, and said person said, “perfect. SEE YA!” and with that, they hung up and the door to Mark, Angus, and Liam’s room slammed shut, with Angus’s feet stomping up the stairs and him yelling, “OH NO YOU’RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM THAT! COME BACK, LIAM.” 

  Mark shook his head. Liam and Angus were behaving like children again. 

 

  Sighing to himself, he went upstairs as well and saw Angus banging on the door. 

  “OPEN OR ELSE!” he yelled, half-laughing, and Liam shouted back, “NO WAY, NOT ON YOUR LIFE!” 

  But Angus got the room key and he opened the door and entered, and both him and Liam stumbled onto the bed, laughing their heads off. Standing at the doorway, Mark shook his head as Angus started tickling Liam relentlessly. 

 

  “OH I’LL LET YOU LET MARK BLAME ME!” yelled Angus, and Liam tried to squirm out of his grasp. 

  “HAHAHAHAHA FINE, FINE, HEEELLLP!” hollered Liam, and Mark marched into the room, glaring at them both. 

  He was so punishing both of them in the same way, just you wait. 

 

oooooooo 

 

  The party over at Stephen’s was just the Globe/Apollo cast members and some of Stephen’s own cronies, which made Mark even more exasperated. Sometimes he wondered why was Stephen accepted into the family at the first place. 

  Sipping on some coconut milk he got from the dinner table, Mark flopped on the couch, with Roger Lloyd Pack, Colin Hurley, and Paul Chahidi breaking into song as soon as he did that. 

 

  “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOU, MARK!” they sang, as Peter and  James threw confetti around. 

  “Veeeery soon, you’ll be in a milestone as well!” beamed Roger, and Mark smiled at him. 

  “Thanks, though.” he said back, “to be frank, I’m thankful for everything.” 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And there you have it! Mark’ll be torturing both Angus and Liam in the same way after curfew, because he loves them. 
> 
> A/N 3: Also, yes, Lucky Cloud is a Jarovski Family reference, and some made cameos if you didn’t notice!


	5. PART 4: Mr. Orwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Angus and Liam are hiding a secret from Mark, but said secret won’t be safe for long. Kind of detective!Mark? Crack

(2017) 

 

  It wasn’t too special when Liam Brennan started reading some works by George Orwell; that is, ever since he nearly lost this bet he and his best friends, Peter Hamilton Dyer and James Garnon, made. That is, betting on who will be a literary figure next. When, where, how, why, and what would (it) happen. That was what was happening when it was breakfast time, as Mark Rylance found out after getting out of the kitchen. 

  Smiling to himself, he took a seat across from Liam and was about to dip his spoon into his cereal when Angus Wright bounded over. Mark sighed. Angus and Liam were originally the least active during the morning, but  this time, things were different. 

 

  “SO! Reading _1984_?” smiled Angus, his intense eyes way sparkly, almost like freshly cut gemstones and whatnot. “You should know I did this drama some time ago that’s based on the same thing, and the cast had to read this thing.” And with a Stephen Fry approved smug look, he added, “and it was just last year!”  

  Liam looked up and smiled back. “You know why.” he said back, and Mark looked up,  after sipping on his coffee. The two others smiled at him as innocently as they could and grinned evilly at each other. 

  They had a secret and in no way was Mark finding out. 

 

  That was what happened during breakfast, which consisted of Angus and Liam eating way fast and rushing out of there. 

  “We’ve a meetin’, so we’ll be leaving soon!” the latter shouted, gathering his stuff, and Mark entered the walk-in closet. 

  “Why?” he asked back, looking suspicious. 

  Angus grinned. “Peter invited us to audition for more dramas, so we’re busy currently, sorry, luv.” 

 

  Mark didn’t know whether to laugh or roll his eyes again. 

  “And why did Peter invite you two?” 

  Liam and Angus exchanged a glance and Angus immediately grabbed Mark’s Andrea Bocelli aviators and put them on, behaving altogether like one of those Men In Black that was rumoured to patrol Area 51 in the US. 

 

  “That’s classified information, Mr. Rylance!” he exclaimed, and Mark rolled his eyes. Liam cracked up at that and Angus elbowed him. 

  “Be serious, sir!” he cried, and with that, Mark left. Better to ask the others to be his spies, and he knew who’d be over-enthusiastic. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  James Garnon was on his way back to the Dyer-Garnon-Skinner house when he nearly crashed into Mark on the way. Mark didn’t want to believe what just happened — he was just thinking of James and presto! Here said person was. 

  “Heh, I was just thinking of you,” he said, blushing a little bit, “so why’re Angus and Liam in a hurry to go over to your house?” 

  James didn’t answer. Instead, he just smiled. 

 

  “And why’re you concerned?” he asked back, as they went up to the apartment together, “it’s not really like the ‘boss’ to be concerned about his fellow actors’ endeavors, is it?” 

  He quirked his eyebrow at Mark when he said that. Sure, Angus and Liam were close to them, so were the others; but this time, there’s a mystery. 

 

  “I swear it’s not good for Angus to hang out with Andrew so often,” muttered Mark when he and James got to the apartment number, as James rang the doorbell, “Benedict’s detective mind is contagious.” 

  They shared a laugh as the door swung open and Jethro was the one to open the door, in his best Tom Courtenay approved outfit, as if he just saw _Dr. Zhivago_ not long ago. Fascinating he was interested in those cheesy political dramas with implied romance. 

 

  “WHAT HO, JAMES AND MARK! JETHRO SKINNER AT YOUR SERVICE!” he yelled, and that was when Mark saw the pictures. 

  If he remembered correctly, Peter, James, and Jethro are normally not interested in anything too political. This was a red flag; and combined with Liam reading something on George Orwell… 

  Mark smirked to himself. He was so getting Peter for this. 

 

 

  “HEY! WHOEVER SAID ANYTHING ON POLITICS?” it was way later did Mark finally ambush the suspects in the living room of the Dyer house, since he heard Angus and Liam chanting and speaking in hushed voices. He’d accused Liam first, so therefore that’s how come it escalated to this. 

  Mark was smirking and the others were stunned. Or, Peter was delighted, along with Liam, and Angus and James, along with Jethro, were shocked beyond belief. 

 

  “So, what’s about the political air around this house?” asked Mark, feeling like a vulture circling his prey. 

  “Nothing political, so no worries.” said Peter instead, “now, did you know that Angus got the role of Claudius in _Hamlet_?!” 

  As soon as he said that, Jethro jumped up and punched air. 

 

  “WOO-HOO, CONGRATS TO YOU, SIR ANDREW!” he hollered, and Mark smiled. He did remember about Angus getting the role, but that was several months ago. 

  “And you’re the latest person to be congratulated,” he said back, “for being one of the most prolific novelists of the 20th century.” 

  That got them baffled. 

 

  “And how did you know?” James and Peter exchanged a nervous glance. 

  Mark didn’t answer. They were to search for the answer themselves. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And yes, I’m still delighted, even in 2019, that Peter was George Orwell in Mrs. Orwell, the biopic of the novelist. xx 
> 
> A/N 2: Still, hope this is cracky enough!


	6. PART 5: Alonso and Caliban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Peter and James getting the roles of Alonso and Caliban in The Tempest is a delight to Mark, and will never get unnoticed, to the two actors’ distaste >: D Whatever happens, he’ll forever have the best surprises. Humor and drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, this is an AU where Roger Lloyd Pack never perished! Because he was busy, he’s been replaced by Angus : ) So, we still have two Sir Andrews with us.

(2013 ~ 2014) 

 

  As soon as Mark, Angus, and Liam got back to their now shared flat, Mark had to go back to the Globe Theater to finish the paperwork. If it wasn’t of that, he wouldn’t’ve found out anything essential to the cast’s gain. 

  He was at the Globe theater when he nearly crashed right into Sam Cox, who was completely giddy with excitement, and as he zoomed pass Mark, he was followed by James Garnon, shouting his head off, “OH YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THAT! COME BACK BEFORE THE DIRECTOR KNOWS ABOUT US BEING AWAY FROM REHEARSALS.” 

  Shaking his head, he followed those two and saw they were rehearsing, and Tim Carroll was watching from the shadows. 

 

  “Oh, you’re here now, Mark!” hissed Tim, “now watch. This is the last scene.” 

  Mark smiled at the scene before him. Seems like a plain rehearsal of a familiar play… 

  “What is this play? It looks familiar.” he asked, looking back to Peter Hamilton Dyer, who was now chiding Sam, with Roger Allam and some others watching with amusement and fondness. 

 

  “Aawww,” the female said quietly, as Tim said, “they’re doing _The Tempest_.” 

  Mark shook his head and looked from Peter to Roger, and to James. So Peter could indeed be professional if one asks of him. 

  He was about to say something when the director hollered, “OK, this is it for today! Rehearsals is the same time tomorrow.” and finally shocked everyone out of their characters and back to themselves. 

 

  Not even noticing that they were being watched, Peter and James exchanged a glance as they finally left the main stage and back indoors. 

  “Trust me if you can, Jeremy’s like Mark.” as soon as they got to their dressing room, said James to Peter with a smile. “So it’s true, isn’t it? He’s with the new guy and Liam?” 

  Peter was back to his over-enthusiastic self. 

 

  “FOR SURE!” he hollered, “AND GUESS WHAT EEEEEELSE? WE’RE PAYIN’ A VISIT TO HIM SOON ENOUGH AND TELL HIM ABOUT OUR NEWEST ENDEAVORS!” 

  James shook his head. Fine, be that way, because Mark must already know, since he’d seen said person while chasing Sam. 

 

oooooooo 

 

  “THEY _WHAT_?” when Mark finally got back to his, Angus, and Liam’s shared flat, he told his Significant Others and co-stars about what he saw; and of course, Angus was the dramatic one, as usual. 

  Mark cringed. “No need to yell, but yeah, they’re Alonso and Caliban,” he said, “so that’s how come they’re invited over for a celebration, or maybe if I call Peter, he’d suggest us go over to his place…” And before Angus could cheer some more, he grabbed his phone and dialed Peter. 

 

  Of course, Peter would suggest to stay at Mark’s place, and that’s how come after some time, here they were. 

  Mark had no idea why he suggested Peter, or maybe Peter auditioned, for Feste at first place, way back in 2002. And as soon as that happened, he and Bill Stewart became great friends. Perfect for the so-called ‘picture of we-three’, or rather, ‘we two’. Giving them some water, Mark settled down to read his _Tempest_ book before James said, “so yeah, I saw you.” 

  Angus took a swig of his water and yelled, “AND GUESS WHAT EEEEELSE? HE SPOTTED JAMES AND SAM TOGETHER, CHASING EACH OTHER LIKE —” Liam threw a pillow at him. 

 

  “YOU’RE _TOO LOUD_ , MR. WRIGHT!” he screamed in the same volume. 

  And with that, they started a pillow fight. 

  Mark sighed in exasperation and smiled at Peter and James, with the former flinging an arm around the latter like they were best buds. 

 

  “So yeah, we’re Caliban and Alonso,” they said in unison. 

  Mark smiled again. Now he’d congratulated Peter and James, there’s some punishment to be done… 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 6


	7. PART 6: An Inspector Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Liam gets the role of an Inspector in the latest Stephen Daldry drama, and Angus and Mark are most definitely surprising him. Kind of crack

(Early 2019) 

 

  Liam Brennan loved surprising his Significant Others and former co-stars, the fellow actors Angus Wright and Mark Rylance. For most of the time, both the former and the latter had their own work to do, either over at the National theater or the Almeida. This time, Liam himself was the hard-working one, since he got back to his, Angus, and Mark’s shared apartment way late. If one asks Angus or Mark, they would tell a complete different story of how Liam revealed his new role. 

  Mark was making sure dinner was ready when the doorbell sounded, and Angus’s voice yelling, “comin’!” Mark looked up. 

 

  “So Liam’s back, isn’t he?” he poked his head out and asked, smiling, despite himself. Sure, Liam was sure back. 

  Said person smirked to himself. This was the best time to tell the surprise. 

  “No, it’s Interpol,” he said back, using his best police voice, “now you,” he looked at Angus and narrowed his eyes, “have committed such a crime on killing your younger brother, you’re coming with me!” 

  Angus rolled his eyes. 

 

  “And you,” Liam looked at Mark, “you’ve killed Angus, me, Johnny, etc so many times I have no idea how to get started. Now, is it fortunate that Claudius and Richard are living together, along with Orsino…” 

  Angus ignored him and he entered, holding out his cell phone, pretending to be an actual inspector. 

  “OK, what is it you’re wanting to tell us?” leaning against the doorway, Angus asked, narrowing his eyes at Liam. 

 

  Mark shook his head and went back to the kitchen. 

  “OK, now spill. Peter and the others are not discreet either,” Angus looked at Liam and said firmly. 

  Liam looked hard back at his former co-star. 

 

  “Oh of course. You and Mark should know I got the main role of the inspector in the most recent Stephen Daldry directed drama.” finally spilling the beans, he looked smug at Angus. “So that’s why, Mr. Claudius, you’re so arrested and later prisoned for life, or worse, killed by the justice league.” 

  Angus rolled his eyes at him. “Whatever.” 

  Getting out of the kitchen, Mark told them that dinner’s ready and at the same time, “yes, Andrew and Claudius are the same person.” 

 

  Liam looked hard at him and Mark looked away at last. Seems like Mark was the first one who either pretended or really forgot Angus was Roger Lloyd Pack’s replacement. 

 

ooooooooo 

 

  What was fortunate was that sure, Mark knew the way to reconciliate himself, Angus, and Liam — making sure his partners-in-crime listen up and join in his scheme. According to Ben Thompson and Peter Hamilton Dyer, things were changing, with Mark finally cracking and Liam and Angus getting more and more sensible. 

  The meeting was, fortunately, in the original Rylance house, before Mark, Angus, and Liam decided to live together. For now, the Rylance house was rented by Mark’s best female friend, Claire. 

  Said person was over-enthusiastic for Peter and Ben to join her. 

 

  “Hiiiiiiya again!” she cried, when Mark opened the door via his spare key. Maybe if Angus and Liam co-operated with him for most of the time, he would’ve allowed them to live with him over at his old place, instead of in the same neighborhood as Samuel, Johnny, and Joseph. AKA the Interesting Three-some. “So what brings you three here?” 

  Mark smiled. “Peter had sworn to not tell Jethro and James, and Ben had sworn to not tell Liam,” he said back, “but we might do a drama, a la _Hamlet_.” 

  Peter jumped up and punched air at that one. 

 

  “WOOO!” he cried, and high-five-d Ben, “ _HAMLET_ STYLED SCHEME! THAT IS AWESOME, AND GUESS WHAT, ANGUS IS SO GETTING BUSTED AGAIN!” 

  Mark nearly forgot what happened when Peter and Angus were watching the show. The former nearly died laughing at the scene where Claudius left in a huff and Angus was on the brink of actually killing him then and there. 

 

  Ben stared at him. “What is it with you and Angus?” he sighed. Mark smiled again to himself. This was going to be fun! 

 

 

  Liam Brennan didn’t really care about what Angus and Mark thought about his character choices, and of course, the former had been hanging out with Andrew Scott for quite some time. Said former was eager to make whatever Mark planned back-fire, so that was how come he and Andrew were near the small theater in the so-called Brennan-Wright-Rylance house. And was it fortunate Angus knew something about Mark that wasn’t revealed to all. 

  “So he might just reunite the others and surprise Liam, and ours should be better than theirs!” he exclaimed, beaming. 

 

  As usual, that was way easier said than done, because as soon as Angus and Andrew got to the walk-in closet, Apache and Snowy entered. 

  “Don’t tell, please!” they stared at Andrew and Angus and the former said, as quietly as he could. They couldn’t afford being busted at all. 

 

oooooooooo 

 

  Meanwhile, Mark and his companions were already in the corridors. 

  “OK, remember the lines, everyone?” smirked Mark, as evilly as he could. Ben and Peter nodded eagerly, and they went up the stairs. 

  One would’ve said the drama was already noticed by Liam, who spied Mark, Ben, and Peter sneaking into the apartment, but playing along, Liam pretended to not know anything, that is, until Mark and his entourage entered their home. 

 

  “Greetings to all our audiences, this is our drama, _Inspector Lewis; or, Inspector Lewis, Jonathan-Creek!AU_.” Mark announced, being the narrator. Liam looked up and shook his head. Today, he was the more sensible one, and Mark and the others are either cracked or need help. 

  Standing in either side of Mark, Peter and Ben introduced their characters and the drama started, successfully. 

  That is, if the others didn’t intrude into it. 

 

  “Ah, ah, ahh, we didn’t say that there’s no new characters, did we?” Mark was about to protest when Andrew spoke, causing both Peter and Liam to crack up. Said person smiled at everyone and he and Angus put on their Andrea Bocelli aviators and continued, “so, we’re being the antagonists, a la Claudius,” Angus waved at everyone and Mark rolled his eyes, making a mental note to remember to break up with him, since said person was WAY too dramatic sometimes(read: all-times), “and Moriarty form _Sherlock_.” and with that, Andrew also waved. 

  Peter and Ben exchanged a look. 

 

  “HEY YEAH!” finally getting the picture, Peter jumped up again and hollered, “SHAKESPEARE DIDN’T SAY WHICH TIME WAS _HAMLET_ SET IN, SO MAYBE IT COULD BE IN THE FUTURE, AKA THE VICTORIAN TIMES! AND I’M SO IN FOR A _HAMLET_ / _SHERLOCK_ CROSS-OVER.” 

  Mark threw up his arms and left. So much for a _Jonathan Creek_ / _Hamlet_ cross-0ver, which was his original plan. 

  Liam also shook his head.  

 

  “NO WAY, _Hamlet_ was set in the 1500s or so, but thanks though,” he said back, “now everyone, to Interpol for celebrations!” 

  Angus hugged him and he hugged back. This was one strange congratulations the cast cooked up, and who knows what could they cook up next? 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And yes, in this timeline, it is Liam who is good with Roger and not exactly Mark. Still, since I haven’t seen 12th Night Broadway!version, I’ll just say Angus had to be amazing to replace RLP, who is also amazing : ) 
> 
> A/N 2: And yes, if you haven’t noticed already, this is more like a Globe!12th Night x Broadway!12th Night cross-over.


	8. PART 7: We Are Politicians(or, 1984 and George Orwell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Peter gets the role of George Orwell immediately after Angus gets the role of an Orwell character. And Brexit has nothing to do with it, absolutely nothing. Slight crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: NOTE: Angus and Peter are friends in this, so… yeah, and this is also based on a conspiracy theory — Because of a bet with Angus, Peter got the role of George Orwell in the stage production biopic.

(2017) 

 

 

  If it wasn’t of Liam Brennan’s constant broadcasting of whatever news he’s heard, Mark Rylance wouldn’t’ve known that both of his former co-stars, one of them one of his Significant Others, have dipped into politics, within their characters, that is. The first red flag was when he noticed Angus Wright finally pausing his reading of one of his favorite Henry James novellas and started reading a George Orwell novella instead, without even looking up to see Mark staring at him as if he’s grown wings. 

  Mark didn’t mind Angus reading another type of novella, though, but why George Orwell was really beyond him; and once again, the first time was because he got the role of an Orwell character, O’Brien, one of the conspirators, as Mark thought. But this time? 

 

  “ _Animal Farm_ , really?” he finally couldn’t contain his curiosity as he blurted. 

  Angus didn’t even look up. “Right, because of something REALLY exciting.” he smiled to himself at that one, and Mark shook his head. Liam was the only one who’s literally normal in their household — he never had any irrational likes, and usually would spill the beans when he starts either reading Edgar Allan Poe or H.P.Lovecraft. On the other hand, Angus never told anything to his SOs. One example was that if it wasn’t of how nosy Peter Hamilton Dyer was, Liam and Mark wouldn’t’ve known about Angus’s Orwell role. 

  “Don’t tell me Peter’ll tell,” Mark said again, and Angus turned the page. 

 

  “No way, nothing to do with him,” finally, he looked up, “actually, a little.” 

 

  Mark just stared. “Oh?” 

  That was when Liam bounded in, as gleeful as possible, causing Angus to look back down before he cracks as well. Mark hated it when he did, and they weren’t supposed to be arguing in reality. 

  “Because,” Liam added; and Mark quirked an eyebrow. 

  “Because…?” he prompted. 

 

  That was when Angus said, “OK, be prepared:…” and with that, they both announced, with a flourish, “Peter is George Orwell in a new biopic, and we’re supposed to be understanding and researching about said person!” 

  And with that, they beamed at each other. 

  Mark nodded. “Noted, seems like a celebration is in hands…” 

 

  That was when Liam jumped in delight. “WHOO! AND TOMORROW, MORE GOOD NEWS!” 

  Angus shot him a don’t-you-dare-tell-him look and Liam shot him back an oh-and-how-come-I-will? look. 

 

  Mark sighed and left. His Significant Others could never get along when coming to news and whatnot. 

 

ooooooooooo 

 

  Mark found out by accident after going over to the Dyer-Skinner-Garnon house because of a _Twelfth Night_ reunion Tim planned, which was, according to the stage director, annual; and Mark had no choice but to say yes. Peter Hamilton Dyer and his Significant Others had hollered for the reunion to be held in their house, so that’s how come everyone was there; and by everyone, I mean literally everyone — from both the Broadway cast and the Globe/Apollo cast. 

  Kurt and Matt were in a wild conversation that made sense to only themselves and at the same time, Joseph, Samuel, and Johnny were cuddled on the couch, right next to James and Peter. 

 

  “WHAT HO, BOSS?” when Mark, Angus, and Liam arrived, Colin Hurley jumped up and hollered. He and Paul Chahidi were together, as usual, and no surprise there. “YOU’RE FIIIIIINALLY HERE AND WE CAN FINALLY SHARE THE CHAMPAGNE.” 

  Peter looked over from the couch. “Somethin’ tells me you’re getting tipsy,” he said back, and Colin snarked back, “right, and you’re in your right mind, Mr Orwell. Something tells me you’re behaving like Joseph Conrad when coming to _1984_.” 

  Kurt looked up and smirked at Colin. 

 

  “BEST. CLAP-BACK. EVER,” he commented, and went over and high-five-d Colin, with Peter rolling his eyes. 

  That was when Mark remembered about Angus and Liam acting weird all day last time. 

  “So you’re George Orwell now?” flopping on the couch after shooing Samuel, Johnny, and Joseph away, Mark smiled. 

  Peter smirked at him. 

 

  “For sure, and THE best novelist ever!” he exclaimed, with Colin applauding. 

  That was when Stephen looked over at them, getting into the conversation as well. Mark cringed; nothing good would be coming from this conversation, since Stephen wasn’t a thespian and almost never sat good with the others. That was also a reason why most of the cast weren’t as good with Tim as Mark was. 

  “No, that’s Oscar Wilde,” he said back, and Peter shot back just as quickly, “yer just jealous you didn’t change from a thespian to someone playing a novelist.” 

  Mark stopped listening to their conversation. 

 

  “And congratulations to you,” he turned to Peter and said. 

  “Aaww… crooned Paul and Colin, watching fondly, and Peter gave Stephen another smug look and said, “sorry to break it to you, but this one’s mine.” 

  Mark shook his head. Even when they were like a family, things could never change. 

  Then Peter turned to Angus, who was watching as well. 

 

  “Now you owe me money because we betted on either me or you would get the role of the author, and neither of us expected me to get it, though neither of us expected anyone even doing a biopic of the author.” he smirked, almost Stephen-ishly. 

  Paul and Colin collapsed into laughing at that and Mark face-palmed. He should’ve seen this earlier, he really should’ve. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: There you have it. 
> 
> Chapter review: So Peter’s kinda behaving like Feste, and Angus is too much like Andrew. Apologies to them both, though.


	9. PART 8: The Importance of Fan Meetings(or, How To Thank the Fandoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Liam couldn’t stand anyone’s bad attitude towards fans. Uh-oh… Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by what RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG) told me about seeing Angus and company again, or rather, the former, again. It’s very crack, so bear with me here, please. 
> 
> A/N 2: Also, this is based on a conspiracy theory, and it’s not true whatsoever. But still… >: D, sorry not sorry, Angus xx

(2016 ~ 2017) 

 

  Mark Rylance got back to the Wright-Brennan-Rylance house way earlier than he expected because of another news that’s been around the place. The most recent Almeida production of _Hamlet_ , was becoming a screening; and combined with nerves and the urge of wanting the Globe/Apollo cast and the Broadway cast to be together, Mark was chiding himself. Liam was delighted when the screening happened, and Angus Wright very nearly killed him when he saw him watching the _Claudius Is Caught!_ scene, where Andrew Scott was forcing himself not to break character and crack up, with Angus glaring at him. Unlike Andrew, who knew what happened, Liam collapsed into laughing when screen-Angus stormed away. 

  Angus gave him the silent treatment all the way till now, and Mark was thinking of how to make them reconciliate before it is too late. 

 

  Entering the apartment after inserting the key, Mark looked around. OK, so Angus wasn’t back yet, fair enough, and Liam was reading his _Hamlet_ book, smiling to himself and not even noticing anyone in the house. Mark smiled to himself as well. They’d better break up with Angus and get along with that instead of reconciliating, right? 

  “I’m back!” putting his stuff on the chairs of the dinner table, Mark announced, still happy that Liam was reading over whatever happened. Hopefully Angus wasn’t still upset about his and Liam’s accidental squabble, which sounded impossible. Scorpios… 

  Liam looked up and threw the book away. 

 

  “Guess what, it’s sure correct the players, or rather, the actors, made Claudius reveal his true nature!” he beamed, “and hah! Angus really has explaining to do.” 

  Mark cringed. “I think you’re typecasting him,” he said back, “you remember when we were doing _Twelfth Night_ and _Richard III_? You were calling him Mr. Duke and Andrew all the time, and now you’re calling him Claudius.” 

  Liam grinned. “Because he is.” 

 

  Mark smiled at that one. Sure, so in real life, it’s almost like an alternate universe. Richard and the duke were together, and along with the former’s brother. Ha, plenty of incest and slash. And at the same time, Mark kind of supported the suggestion a fan gave him — so imagine Angus, Liam, and Mark as Olivia, Andrew, and Orsino, which was what’s supposed to happen, that is, if you’re a Broadway Transfer fan. 

  And another thing was, they didn’t have to know what kind of hijinks that wouldn’t stop happening whenever he was back. Liam and Angus would either bicker or just get along as if nothing happened. 

 

  “Also,” Liam looked back down at his book and said, “isn’t it true that he got an Orwell role right before this?” He looked up at that, “it’s early 2017, and you’ll never know what happened recently as well. Peter’ll be busy all year.” 

  Mark shook his head. Liam was easier to convince and bribe, while Angus was super solid when coming to anyone defying him. 

  “Right, and you and him should apologize to each other, you shouldn’t’ve nearly fell on the floor, and Angus shouldn’t’ve threatened you,” he replied, just as the door started scratching, and Snowy and Apache started growling. 

  Liam ignored him. 

 

  “No way.” 

  “I’m back!” Angus. 

  Liam rolled his eyes and Mark smiled weakly. 

  “So how was Day 2 of performance?” he asked, as normally as he could, while eyeing Liam, and said person eyeing him back. 

  “So-so, in fact,” said Angus back, eyeing Liam. Liam glared and looked back down at his book. “One of the audiences, I’ve met him. He nearly distracted me since he was almost right behind me.” 

  Liam looked up. 

 

  “Who, that little boy called Rodney? Or is it the one named Jonathan?” he asked back, with Mark looking between them. “I don’t really know who’s who, just assuming.” 

  “And am I the only one who’s thinking you’re like Roger Lloyd Pack when he was in a sitcom?” asked Angus back, before Mark could say anything. 

  That really offended Liam, since he and Roger had been good with each other before the latter perished. And at the same time, Liam had been still blaming himself for not leaving and being there for the latter. 

 

  “What d’you mean by that?” he stood up and asked sharply, his eyes narrowing. Mark gulped. So Liam and Angus were really fighting, and not pretending to do so. 

  Mark looked between them nervously. So much for trying to let them reconciliate. 

  “Please, just… what’s been going on?” before Angus could retort, he broke in the conversation. 

 

  Liam and Angus both glared at him. “OK, my situation is like this. One fan tried to get my attention in the middle of the act, before Claudius was exposed,” the latter explained, “and already Andrew was about to break character. One could see that. Beyond that fact, Liam wouldn’t drop the matter about what happened when he saw the screening, which I couldn't stand anyone seeing it before I stop criticizing it.” 

  “It’s pretend, and you do know that it’s comical because of all of your over-acting?” snapped Liam, and they started shouting at each other. 

 

  Mark sighed in exasperation. “Before you two get too excited, what about the fan?” 

  “I have to admit, I don’t know what he’s called either,” said Angus at last, “very possibly the one named Rodney.” 

  “And what’s more,” Liam said firmly, “you don’t know Roger, so don’t you dare say he’s like his character in _Only Fools an’ Horses_.” 

  Angus was about to yell back when Mark said, “OK, OK, now please let the matter drop.” 

 

  Glaring knives at each other, Angus and Liam finally allowed the matter to drop, but Liam wasn’t one to tolerate anyone blaming a fan whenever he had some kind of trouble, or typecasting Roger, who was the 2012 version of Andrew. 

 

oooooooo 

 

  When coming to fan meetings, Mark was someone who made their day worthwhile, maybe not during the play, but most definitely during fan meetings, which was constant, if you ask him. Convincing Angus had been too difficult, and that included twitter and whatnot, which was something Mark refused to use, unless it’s for personal messages. 

  That is, he suggested Angus and Liam to create a twitter chat-room, that is, to see if Rodney, or whomever the fan was, forgave them and didn’t mind it. 

 

 

 ActorMarkRylance logged in. 

 LiamBrennan-Shakespeare logged in. 

 

  LiamBrennan-Shakespeare: Hi all, this is an AMA Angus and Mark suggested we do, so yeah, AMA please! 

 

  Actor-Angus-Wright @ LiamBrennan-Shakespeare: XD 

 

  LiamBrennan-Shakespeare @ Actor-Angus-Wright: :P 

 

  ActorMarkRylance: Seems like you two are both here… 

 

 

  Of course, nothing was unseen by twitter users like fans. 

  Mark almost forgot that twitter chat-rooms were something Stephen did the most frequent, and many of his fans got to know his latest endeavors just via that. That was when a message entered. 

 

 

 rodneymckaySG: Noice. 

 

 

  Mark, Liam, and Angus looked at each other. 

  “Now who’s that?” Liam asked, after some silence. Angus smirked. 

  “We’d better see through his account, ‘cause…” and with that, he did a flourish and sang, “WEEEE’LL BE HACKERS, JUST FOR ONE DAAAAAAAY~” 

  Mark face-palmed. Angus was one David Bowie fan sometimes. 

 

  “No searching through accounts, Mister,” he looked hard at the other actor and snapped, “watch this.” 

  And with that, he typed in a message. 

 

 

 ActorMarkRylance: Hi, @rodneymckaySG. This is Mark Rylance and I want to ask if you’ve been watching Hamlet recently? 

 

 

  Angus glared and Mark smiled innocently, causing Liam to collapse into laughing. Angus threw a pillow at him, and he threw one back, causing a pillow fight to break out. 

  Smiling again, Mark sighed in relief. At least those two were back in good terms, for now, that is. 

 

 

 rodneymckaySG: Hi again, Mark. Yes, my name’s Rodney and we took a picture together, remember? : D *uploads picture* 

 

 Actor-Angus-Wright @ ActorMarkRylance: O________O 

 

 ActorMarkRylance @ Actor-Angus-Wright: : ) He took a pic and that was when Peter hugged him. 

 

 LiamBrennan-Shakespeare: Seems like Feste loves his new audiences, doesn’t he? 

 

 rodneymckaySG: Hi again, all. Yes, HAMLET WAS EPIC. 

 

 rodneymckaySG: Cue Claudius glaring at me like he had to Andrew Scott XD. Claudius vs Moriarty, who’s worse? 

 

 

  Mark smiled at that message. Seems like this Rodney person was better chatting with celebrities than anyone else. 

 

 

 Actor-Angus-Wright: Most definitely Claudius *victory sign* 

 

 LiamBrennan-Shakespeare @ Actor-Angus-Wright: You’re getting OOC. 

 

 rodneymckaySG: OOOOOH, so O’Brien from 1984 is with Richard III and his bro? : D 

 

 rodneymckaySG: No wonder he had to ignore someone who doesn’t speak Newspeak XD 

 

 

  Liam collapsed into laughing all over again and fell onto Angus, with said person shaking his head. 

  “Don’t drink too much Irish coffee, Liam, ‘cause I know you’re a fan of that,” he deadpanned, causing Liam to laugh even harder. 

  “LUV his wits!” he hollered, and typed in another message. 

 

 

 LiamBrennan-Shakespeare: Maybe a punishment is in hands… >:D 

 

 

  Angus glared at him. “Liam…” he started, dangerously, and Liam bolted, causing Angus to jump up and chase him all over the place. 

  Smiling to himself, Mark knew his scheme had worked, and Angus and the fan had finally resolved things; at the same time, he and Liam were back to their bickering selves, even though another all-out tickle war would be starting soon. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: This actually reminds me of a similar thing that happened, and the chat kind of escalated as quickly as that : ) 
> 
> A/N 4: This didn’t really happen, unfortunately, but we could dream, no?


	10. PART 9: Happy Birthday To Angus!!!(or, November 2018 Recap)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is kind of a commission from RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG): ‘I forgot about Angus’s b-day back in 2018! *Yikes* PLEASE can you do one? Also, one for Roger Lloyd Pack as well? I think I’m running out of time…’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Of course, why not? >: ) 
> 
> A/N 3: A reminder! Max and Helen are Angus’s siblings in this one, and not parents/Significant Other-styled family!

(Late 2018)

 

  If there’s one thing Angus Wright and Mark Rylance actually had in common, it was their mutual dislike of how over-enthusiastic your siblings/cousins were on your birthday; and Angus nearly forgot about that event if his siblings, Max and Helen, didn’t remind him of it. 

  He knew he’d made the worst mistake on inviting them to the Wright-Brennan-Rylance house around November 10-ish, since that was when he will be having his anniversary; and one other thing he nearly forgot, was that they were extremely enthusiastic when coming to those events. 

 

  “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GUSSIE!” hollered Helen as soon as she bounded in. Angus sighed in exasperation. Right, so she was used to calling him his childhood nickname, and was it ridiculous after they grew up. 

  Max smirked. “And where’re the others?” he asked. Angus looked around. Sure, he’d shooed Liam out after Mark went out because of something he had to deal with in theaters. Maybe he had more fan meetings, or maybe he had to work on more films. At least he wasn’t there to see Angus’s siblings shower said person with greetings. 

  “They’re gone.” he looked hard at them both and snapped. 

 

  In fact, Mark had gone shopping with his cousin for Thanksgiving, which was coming up, which meant a reunion of the Globe cast and the Broadway cast. 

  Helen smiled. “And the other one?” she asked, smiling with mirth now. Angus sighed again. 

  “Which one?” 

 

  “Liam Brennan, y’know, Orsino?” Max jumped up and asked, way more excited than normal. 

  That was when Angus understood how Mark felt whenever he and Liam start shouting in delight when something happy happens. Seems like an apology is in hands. 

  “He’s out buying groceries,” looking back at the youngest sibling, Angus said back, then mentally chiding himself. Wherever had he cooked that one up? 

  Helen smirked. 

 

  “Riiiiiiiiiight,” she agreed, and Angus knew he was trapped. There was no escaping those two when coming to celebrations. 

  “Don’t tell me you’re wanting a celebration?” feeling alarmed, he asked, “there will be one when the cast reunite for Thanksgiving, and you two are… well… possibly invited if Mark agrees.” 

  That was when Max jumped up in glee again. 

 

  “MARK FREAKIN’ RYLANCE, Y’MEAN?” he hollered, and Angus cringed, “HOLY MOLY, ANGUS, THA’S SOMEONE WE’LL BE DYING TO MEET! PLEASE INVITE US, WILL YA?” 

  “NO, Mark _Carwardine_ ,” before he could think the question over, Angus blurted. Mark Carwardine was the environmentalist Liam Brennan loved to watch when he was alone in the house, and wherever he’d thought up that one, he didn’t know and didn’t want to know. 

  Helen nodded. Mark Carwardine was fine enough; she actually had a slight crush on him. 

 

  Closing his eyes for some seconds, Angus knew he’d convinced them, at least for now; that is, until Mark and Liam get back to the house and sees the trouble. 

 

oooooooo 

 

  Mark Rylance got back to the Wright-Brennan-Rylance house slightly later than expected, and got a surprise. Half-pleasant, that is, because of the Wright Siblings —  Helen and Max. 

  “ALL HAIL SIR MARK RYLANCE HEEEEEEERE!” when Mark finally inserted the key and entered the threshold, Max jumped up from the couch and hollered, with a flourish. At another corner of the couch, Angus face-palmed. 

  “Max, enough of that.” he snapped, and Mark dumped his stuff on the couch and looked at Angus. 

 

  “So the siblings are here?” smiling, he asked, with Angus exasperated. 

  Looking up weakly, said person nodded. Mark smiled again. 

  “Hi all, I’m Mark Rylance and yeah, we’re Significant Others, since he’s been eyeing me after we collaborated for the first time, and after that, we got together, though it was still  a chore to convince Liam back then.” he explained, with Helen and Max looking wide-eyed at Angus. 

 

  Angus glared at Mark. “What was that for?” he asked, feeling even exasperated at his Significant Other. 

  Mark ignored him. “I know how the celebrate, and you’ll just have to help out.” 

  Angus and Liam exchanged a glance. 

 

  Birthdays were Mark’s specialty, and no one could hide from that. Helen jumped up and hugged him delightedly and Mark pushed her away gently. No wonder why was Angus altogether over-enthusiastic sometimes — the Wright siblings were basically each other’s alternate selves… 

 

 

  The other event Max suggested was that they cater for Angus, which was immediately vetoed by Angus himself. Mark smiled to himself. 

  “Right, of course,” entering the kitchen before Angus could stop him, he told the siblings, with Max smiling at Angus after taking out whatever the cook-book told him. Angus looked hard at Mark and his siblings. 

  “There’s rules here, mind you,” he began, “now, no destroying the kitchen, otherwise you’re all dead meat.” 

 

  Mark rolled his eyes and Max and Helen nodded. 

  “We’ll be careful, promise!” the latter exclaimed, then pushed Angus out and slammed the door shut. 

  In the living room, Angus sighed. Certainly he had to be the sensible one today, unless Liam would like to join in. 

 

oooooooo 

 

  The party was almost nothing like how Angus expected, with his siblings dancing everywhere and Mark bringing out the cake(s). This time, it was cupcakes, not really like how he and the siblings had last time, post- _12th Night_ and post-Mark/Angus/Liam. However they passed the latter hurdle the last several times(the Novembers in 2013 and 2014) were beyond him. 

  Colin Hurley and Paul Chahidi were on to their third cupcake and Helen and Max were promoting whatever they could get their hands on. At another corner, Angus was trying to survive Liam, Peter Hamilton Dyer, and Jethro Skinner throwing confetti on him. 

  Smiling to himself, Mark got a glass of wine from the dining table, which was off-limits to dancing, as he’d told Colin and Paul endless times. 

 

  “They’d say you’re no fun,” when he finally got out to the balcony to escape from the noise and Angus hollering at Liam for a drinking game, James Garnon got there as well, at the same time as he. James was smirking again. 

  Mark rolled his eyes. “I did this with his siblings and I regret it,” he said back, after Max hollered, “AND NOW, WE’LL BE SEEIN’ TO EEEEEEEEEVERYTHING  THAT HAPPENED IN HIS SHAKESPEARE ROLES, HAH! 

  Looking past at them, James and Mark exchanged a glance. 

 

  Even when things are crazy and completely out of order, Mark wouldn’t trade this for the world. Angus deserved to have some celebrations with his siblings, and Mark was allowing just that. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: And don’t forget to remind me to give Angus a shout-out this November, just in case I forget xD!


	11. Happy Dave Day(or, Birthday Surprises With the ‘Only Fools’ Cast)(Commission and Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: The Lloyd Pack household is notorious for how crazy the parties could go, and Mark was reminded it for the second time when he hosted Roger’s b-day party at his house. NOTE: the Yuletide celebration was in Roger’s house. Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is part two of RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG)’s commissions: ‘A birthday celebration for RLP as well? xx’ 
> 
> A/N 2: For sure, Dave >: D 
> 
> A/N 3: This is the only story that’s not related to the timeline in this story whatsoever, so bear with me, please.

(February 2014) 

 

 

  Februaries before casting Roger Lloyd Pack as Sir Andrew in _Twelfth Night_ was quiet and peaceful, but after casting said person, it was the opposite. Not that Mark complained, though. It had been a scare when Roger said he couldn’t be with them when they went to Broadway, and at the same time, Ian Drysdale, James Garnon, and Ben Thompson were all unavailable, with Mark suspicious on whether they were really unavailable, or was it because Roger weren’t with them, and they didn’t want to be in a new group of people. Now, they were all together, Mark could finally reunite the original Globe cast and shoo most of the Broadway gang away. He wasn’t familiar with most of them anyways, and never really made them into his gang, despite what the media liked to claim. 

  At one corner, actors David Jason and Jethro Skinner were in some kind of wild conversation that made sense to no one but themselves; at another corner, Peter Hamilton Dyer was interrogating Nicolas Lyndhurst and John Challis about _Only Fools and Horses_ , one of the shows Roger was popular with. At the same time, Roger himself was listening to Stephen Fry banging on the piano, completely botching up a Richard Wagner piece, and dancing with Colin Hurley and Paul Chahidi, as if the piece was still normal instead of butchered. 

 

  Mark shook his head. Seems like he was the only normal one around here, if they didn’t count Angus Wright and James Garnon, who were playing a drinking game that’s called, according to Angus, ‘Whenever Nicolas Mentions _Only Fools_ , Drink. And Whenever Peter Mentions Our Broadway/Globe/Apollo Collaborations, Refill Our Glasses, Clink Them, and Drink’. 

  Shaking his head, he took Colin aside and looked hard at him, with him not even understanding why Mark was looking for him. 

 

  “OK, so how long is this going to be?” he asked, as sternly as he could. Peter and Nicolas’s laughing was hard to drown out, and were their giggling contagious. 

  Colin beamed at him and nodded towards Roger and Stephen, the former who was singing a _Tristan and Isolde_ song, on top of his voice in an operatic way. Mark shook his head and went over to them. 

  “That’s enough of cocktails, Rodge,” he snapped, smiling at last, just as Liam Brennan grabbed another bottle of whisky and hollered, “HAH! LOOK AT THEEEEEEEM, M’FRIENDS! DRINKING GAME 2.0 TIME. DRINK WHENEVER MARK TRIES TO GET ROGER TO STOP BEHAVIN’ LIKE ANDREW AND DRINK WHENEVER ROGER REJECTS HIM!” 

  Immediately, Angus and James got distracted and looked over at them, pausing their drinking game. 

 

  Mark felt a headache coming up. Things would get even worse when they finally have cake, which was something Peter had been pestering him about. 

  “AAWWW, THEY’RE TOOOOOOOOO CUTE!” crooned James, hugging Angus. Mark shook his head. 

  “One more of that and you’re joining Colin and company on washing the dishes, Mr. Garnon.” he snapped, and Angus cracked up. “You too, Mr. Wright!” 

 

  Angus ignored him and looked incredulous at Liam. 

  “Thought _I_ was Andrew!” he complained, and Liam nodded, “true,” and raising his voice, he hollered, “AND GUESS WHAT EEEEEEELSE, PEOPLE? WE’VE TWO SIR ANDREWS WITH US, AS WELL AS TWO DUKES OF BUCKINGHAM! WHAT KIND OF CROSS-OVER IS THIS, D’YOU THINK?” 

  “NO WAY, HE’S MY _REPLACEMENT_!” yelled Roger back, finally collapsing onto Stephen. 

 

  Mark sighed in exasperation. Ever since Angus and Matt Harrington were admitted into the gang, being the only ones from the Broadway casting, the latter and Ben became great friends, along with Jethro. But Angus and Roger wouldn’t stop bickering because both were Sir Andrew in _12th Night_ and the duke of Buckingham in _Richard III_. 

  “WHATEVER!” he snapped at them both. Seems like he really had to have a talk with them, when they are sober, that is. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  Cake combined with cocktails and wine wasn’t a good combination, according to Mark, because he was feeling the sugar rush as well. Angus and James were cuddling on the couch, and if it wasn’t of Peter’s big mouth, Mark wouldn’t’ve even noticed, since Angus Wright/James Garnon wasn’t really a pairing he expected. 

  “No need to shout, I see them,” after sipping his cocktail, Mark said back, after glancing at Angus and James, who had their arms around each other and passed out. “At least they’re quiet now and no longer screaming like the rest of you.” 

  That was when Liam bounded over. 

 

  “Hey, I thought Peter, James, and Jethro were a three-some, and Angus and some of his other pals are a pairing?” he asked, also looking at them, with them oblivious. 

  Mark sighed. “Let them sleep, better that than Angus shrieking his head off like how he did last time when we had the Yuletide celebration.” he said back, and went over to the couch to get a blanket and draped it over them, with James snuggling closer to Angus. Mark smiled to himself. 

  Finally straightening up, he looked over at the piano place, where Stephen was trying to play a piece normally, and Paul and Colin waltzing. 

 

  “OK, one of you,” going over to them, he said, slamming the keyboard cover on the keys, nearly snapping Stephen’s fingers off, “should go to the kitchen and do the dishes. Another one of you should be helping out. Now, who’ll volunteer?” 

  Stephen, Roger, Colin, and Paul exchanged glances. Stephen nearly forgot Mark had rules at his house. Said person, being the previous and first ever artistic director at the Shakespeare’s Globe theater, and the co-director for their _Twelfth Night_ casts(that is, for both the Broadway one and the Globe/Apollo one), wasn’t someone to tolerate any hard partying at his house. Once the partying-after-cocktails start, Mark would be watching anyone being loud and get them to do the dishes, as their punishment. Angus and James got to know each other better during that time, and that’s how come they tolerated each other better. 

  “THEM!” pleaded Colin, hiding behind Paul, with the latter staring at him incredulous. 

 

  Roger balked. “ _NO_ WAY, COLIN, YOU AND PAUL WERE THE ONES DANCING AND STEPHEN WAS THE ONE WHO NEARLY DESTROYED MARK’S PIANO!” he hollered, and from the couch, Angus stirred. Mark held up a hand. 

  “Whatever!” he exclaimed, “now, to the kitchen, Colin and Stephen! Chop chop.” 

  Colin glared at Roger and Roger smiled innocently back. Mark shook his head and ushered the former to the kitchen, along with Stephen. 

 

  “At least now you two can resolve your differences,” he said back, and Colin groaned in dislike, with Mark smiling again. This was the ending he’d like, and all he had to do was make sure Angus and James get themselves into a room, along with the others. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: And yes, there is a slight implication of the crack-ship of Angus Wright x James Garnon, even though that’s impossible in reality; since it’s almost canon that the latter couldn’t stand anyone replacing Roger. Still, because of that, they had to resolve their differences, as mentioned in the story when Mark told Colin and Stephen to go to do the dishes : )


	12. PART 10: 1984(or, A Very Orwellian Thanksgiving)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: ‘Mrs. Orwell’ seemed to be a very popular show amongst the company, and it, in fact, became a theme that extended ALLLLLLL the way till Thanksgiving 2017. Crack and humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I blame KayEUndercover, who ignited some kind of Orwell obsession around here… 
> 
> A/N 2: Also, a reminder — Roger Lloyd Pack didn’t perish in this AU, so he’s also here! So that, as usual, means we’ve two Sir Andrews : )

(November 2017) 

 

  If there was one thing Mark Rylance regretted, it had to be how he made the mistake on congratulating fellow actor and former co-star Peter Hamilton Dyer on getting the role of George Orwell in the latest drama biopic, _Mrs Orwell_ , which told the story of how George and his second girlfriend came to be; way back during the summer. It wasn’t that he hated how delighted his company was, it was because of Thanksgiving 2017 was hosted by Peter himself, along with his Significant Others named James Garnon and Jethro Skinner. 

  It had been only a week ago did Angus Wright have his anniversary celebration, and it had been a riot. That last time, it was hosted by the Wright siblings, aka Helen and Max, in their original Wright House, no pun intended. And this time, Mark and company had to go to the Dyer-Skinner-Garnon house to celebrate thanksgiving, which was the last thing on Mark’s mind, because all he was thankful was for his company, Peter’s roles(of course, and everyone else’s), and his two Significant Others, Angus and Liam Brennan. 

  Liam and Angus were over-enthusiastic when they heard that they were going to the Dyer house soon. 

 

  “WOO-HOO! SO WE’RE GETTIN’ T’GO TO PETER’S PLACE SO SOON, AND IT’S RIGHT AFTER ANGUS AND HIS SIBLINGS THROWING HIM A PARTAY!” hollered Liam, when Mark broke the news during dinner. It was November 21, Thanksgiving Eve. “AND WHAT’S MORE, IT’S THANKSGIVIN’ FREAKIN’ EVE TODAY, HAH!” 

  Angus smiled a little bit at him. “Thanks for reminding us, that’s what we’re thankful for, isn’t it?” and with that, he looked at Mark, who looked away in exasperation. 

  It was a mistake on telling them so early, even when it wasn’t early at all. 

 

  “Right, so tomorrow, we’re supposed to go over to Peter’s around… six? -Ish?” looking up, Liam asked. 

  Mark smiled. “Yes.” 

  Angus jumped up and punched air. “YA-HOOO! BUT,” he finally sat back down and looked at both of his Significant Others, somber at last, “we’re no longer celebrating it with Jonathan and Roger.” 

  Mark looked away. He almost forgot how that went. 

 

  It had been just last year did Roger Lloyd Pack, the original 2012 Sir Andrew for _12th Night_ and the original 2013 Duke of Buckingham, host the Thanksgiving party at his house, which was called the Pack-Holloway house. Roger and film critic William Holloway were Significant Others, and at the same time, Roger’s previous cast-mates, David Jason and Nicolas Lyndhurst, were also invited. It had been quite the hype, especially when Roger had insisted on karaoke and whatnot. 

  At the same time, Jonathan Pryce was also invited, so that meant that combined with Mark and Roger, it was an RADA trio, or rather, a foursome, since James was also from that place as well. 

  Shaking his head from the memory, Mark got dragged back to reality when he heard the phone ring. 

 

  Both Angus and Liam abandoned their food and ran to get it. Mark sighed and ignored them. They were behaving like children and as usual, he was the only one sensible in their trio. In fact, he was the only sensible one in the rest of the company! 

  “HALLO! WRIGHT-BRENNAN-RYLANCE HOUSE?” hollered Liam, pressing Speaker. Mark looked up in frustration. 

  “Liam, d’you have to press Speaker, I ask you?” he asked. 

  Angus just smiled at him. “Of course, because this is George Orwell we’re talkin’ with!” he exclaimed, “and I’m O’Brien from _1984_!” 

 

  “Not the year, of course, but the novella.” added Liam, just as Peter’s voice said, “and hi to y’all as well! This is a message to Angus: Fancy speakin’ New-speak?” 

  Mark shook his head and left at that one. 

 

  Sure, _1984_ had been one of Angus and Liam’s favourite science fiction/political stories, right after Aldous Huxley’s _Brave New World_ ; and once you get them started, they’d say George Orwell ripped off _Brave New World_ almost word-for-word, except for the Hatchery thing. 

 

oooooooo 

 

  As usual, all that happened prior to Thanksgiving 2017. 

  The Dyer house, or rather, as most people called it, the Dyer-Garnon-Skinner house, was overly furnished, with buffer zones for each room. The main room was in its George Orwell Works theme, so is half of the living room, with different propaganda pics, posters, news, you name it. On the other side of the living room and the dining room, there were contemporary decorations, as well as Shakespearean deco. Most of them were drawings and paintings Peter, Jethro, or James had collected, and of course, it consisted of whatever they’ve nicked from the set. 

  Mark smiled to himself when he saw that Peter had nicked Alonso’s scepter as well. 

 

  “So then you won’t be the only one who has a scepter!” when James saw him staring, he beamed. 

  Mark smiled back. They were the early ones today because Liam and Angus hardly even slept last night, on account of excitement. 

  “Y’know,” when they got to the couch as Peter and Jethro got out of the kitchen to set the table, Mark began, “they hardly slept because of nerves, so that’s how come they were out like lights after lunch.” 

  Angus and Liam bounded out of one of the rooms. 

 

  “NO, THAT’S NOT TRUE!” the latter hollered, and Mark felt a headache coming. For reasons unknown, Liam was the dramatic one today. “EITHER YOU OR ANGUS ARE SORCERERS, LIKE PROSPERO. NOW I KIND OF FEEL HOW ALONSO DID WHEN HE FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT FACT. NO WONDER WE WERE OUT LIKE LIGHTS AFTER LUNCH!”  

  Angus stared at him incredulously. “OK, no more Shakespeare dramas for you, mister,” he remarked, and Liam threw a cushion at him. 

  Before Angus could react to that one, Mark stood between them. 

 

  “Please, not a pillow fight here.” 

  Angus jumped up in delight. “IF NOT PILLOW FIGHT, FOOD FIGHT!” he hollered, and Mark shook his head and left.  Better leave Peter to punish them instead of him, since he couldn’t do anything other than holler at them to stop their shenanigans. 

 

 

  The entire dinner was fine, if only Paul and Colin would stop bugging Peter on his Orwellian role. 

  Taking a swig of wine, Angus looked up. Mark shook his head and went to fetch a glass of wine as well. Better get knocked out enough to not getting involved in whatever his Significant Other is on about. 

  “NO WAY, _I’M_ THE ONE WHO GOT AN ORWELLIAN ROLE!” he hollered, slamming his glass on the table Toby-ishly. 

 

  Both Colin and Paul looked up. The former smirked. 

  “Ah, yes, you’re O’Brien, one of the conspirators, no?” 

  Angus beamed. “AND WHAT MORE, I’M ALSO A CONSPIRATOR IN _12TH NIGHT_ , WHICH MEANS THINGS NEVER CHANGE!” 

  Peter shook his head at those three. Roger and James were cuddling with each other and oblivious to the noise. 

 

  “Right, even though they’re noisier than kids, I’m thankful for them,” said Mark, sipping on his wine. If one asked him to clarify that after he became sober, he wouldn’t be able to recount even saying that. 

  Peter smiled at him. “Of course, just like I’m thankful for James and Jethro,” and with that, he nodded to Roger, James, and Jethro, who were forming a cuddle pile. 

 

  It was sweet, to say the least, and they’ll have the best theme ever very soon. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: OK, not quite, but you get the picture! Also, get ready for the next one… >: D


	13. PART 11: St. Patricks Day With Angus Wright and Andrew Scott(or, Luck ‘O the Irish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Angus is over-enthusiastic because of his friendship with Andrew, so that’s how come the former and the latter decided to give Mark a surprise — just in time for St. Patricks Day : ) Kind of crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn’t know where I got this inspiration, so bear with me, please. Again, Roger Lloyd Pack didn’t perish in this, and he and Angus are best friends!

(March 2018) 

 

  If it wasn’t of a phone call and/or a message from fellow actor Andrew Scott, said person’s former _Hamlet_ co-star Angus Wright wouldn’t’ve remembered about what day it was, very soon. All that happened around breakfast, when Mark Rylance announced that he was supposed to go and get more groceries. Angus rolled his eyes. Couldn’t Andrew find a better time to notify him, and since they kind of started a secret relationship, he couldn’t’ve chosen a worser time. 

  The phone rang almost as soon as Mark said he was going to get groceries, which made both Liam Brennan and himself jump up and make a mad dash towards the main telephone. 

  Mark shook his head. His Significant Others would never learn to just get the phone normally. 

 

  “HALLO! Wright-Brennan-Rylance house?” asked Angus, who got to the phone earlier than Liam, with said person glaring at him. 

  Mark shook his head again. Liam and Angus could start an argument, which usually made them give each other the silent treatment all the way till a possible cast reunion, with anything. Whomever grabbed the phone first, whomever kicked each other while sleeping and completely vulnerable to movements, you name it. 

  “Greetin’s to ya too!” Andrew. Brilliant. 

 

  “Andrew, how dija even connect to this phone?” Angus didn’t want to know, since he remembered what happened when Julia saw him and Andrew being altogether close. She’d supported it too fully. 

  “OK, listen, EV’RYONE knew ‘bout how Mark gave ‘em his home-phone number(s) when he was the d’rector fer the Globe Theater,” he explained, “so therefore, I got it there. Don’t think I didn’t know about you and him.” 

  He sounded sly when he said that. As usual, Angus balked, and Liam immediately got back to Mark, not wanting for Angus to explode against him. 

 

  “WHAT? NOW I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO TALK TO MARK ABOUT GIVIN’ OTHER PEOPLE OUR HOME-PHONE NUMBER!” he yelled, and Andrew said, with smiles in his voice, “no need, just wantin’ ta ask if ya’d like to cater with me fer St Patrick’s Day?” 

  Liam’s ears perked up. Mark swore he had super-hearing. 

  “IT’S ALMOST ST. FREAKIN’ PATRICK’S DAY, ANGUS?” he jumped up and hollered, “THIS IS AN OCCASSION AND WE JUST _HAVE_ TO CELEBRATE! I’LL BE CONTACTIN’ COLIN AND PAUL AND THE OTHERS!” 

  Mark face-palmed. St. Patricks Day. That very nearly slipped his mind since what happened with Peter Hamilton Dyer, who had another role as a novelist, but this time, also as a parent. 

 

  He looked up. “Angus, fine, let Andrew cater for us, but Liam,” he glared at his other SO, “NO CONTACTING PAUL AND COLIN. OR ELSE.” 

  Liam blushed and Angus shouted, “OOOOOOOH YEAH, THEY HAVE TO JOIN!” and into the phone, he said, “so, there’ll be plenty of people. Matt, Peter, me, Liam, Roger, Jethro… uh… and a bunch of others!” 

 

  Mark shook his head. He’ll have to speak to Andrew himself if this goes on. 

 

ooooooooo 

 

  Sure, SPD was held in no other than Andrew’s house, along with some of his other friends like Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch. To say Mark was unimpressed was an understatement. Martin, Benedict, and Andrew were a trio ever since they co-starred together in Sherlock, which meant that — 

  “WOO! A _SHERLOCK_ /SHAKESPEARE CROSS-OVER!” when Angus, Liam, and Mark got to Andrew’s place, the former yelled, as Benedict opened the door. 

  Said person half-agreed. 

 

  “In fact, Andrew said it’s kinda exclusive, so we might not be joinin’.” 

  As usual, Angus didn’t take that one good. “AAWWWWW~” 

  “Sorry.” 

  Martin poked his head out. 

 

  “We’re not even living together. Didn’t Andrew tell you?” he asked, way incredulous, “don’t listen to the media.” 

  Finally, Andrew got to the door and shooed Benedict and Martin out. 

  “OK, OK, good-bye, and thanks for bin the greeters!” he exclaimed, and led Mark and his companions in. 

 

  One thing you should know about Mark is that he loved to see the interior of anyone’s house. If he remembered correctly, the original Wright House(no pun intended) was not overly lavishly decorated; instead, it’s subtle and simple. Peter’s house was overly furnished, almost like within a Wodehouse novella, and with buffer zones which signalized the change in decorations that were scattered everywhere. Stephen’s was like Angus’s — subtle and simple, to his surprise. 

  He was looking for some hints of Angus and Andrew’s collaboration when Liam found it first. 

 

  “AAAAH, THIS IS THE COLLABORATION! AWESOME!” shrieked Liam, nodding towards a photograph. 

  Andrew looked up and looked away. That was embarrassing, especially when he and Angus were getting good with each other, and they had to play rivals. 

  “Right, the fake press photo-call,” he said back. Mark smiled again. 

 

  In the photo, Angus, Andrew, and their female co-star were all holding on to a glass of cocktail and looking at the camera, with Angus being all high and mighty, as usual. 

  “They look amazing.” said Mark, after seeing it himself. Andrew had finally called Angus to the kitchen to cater with him for them three. 

  Liam grinned. “I KNOW RIGHT.” 

 

  Going to another side of the living room, Mark heard Angus and Andrew bickering in the kitchen. Ears perking up, he listened at the door, with Liam not even noticing. 

  “… so how long?” 

  “…” 

  “Whatever, you’d better concentrate because Mark has super-hearing, kind of like Liam.” 

  There were noises of shelves being opened and closed. 

 

  “…” 

  “…” 

  Pause. 

  “Now what kind of ingredients do we need?” 

  “Hey, isn’t Liam Scottish?” 

  “Why do I think you’re getting off topic?” 

  “And what topic are we s’posed t’be talkin’ ‘bout?” 

 

  Mark sighed. Andrew’s Irish accent was even more obvious when he’s talking normally, not only during his stint as _Hamlet_ , the protagonist in the drama of the same name, which made him the title protagonist as well. 

  There was another pause before Liam approached. 

  “Hey, who else are invited?” he called, causing a crash to sound. 

  The voices sounded panicked now. 

 

  “ _NO ONE_ ELSE!” Angus. 

  “ _WHAT_?” Andrew. 

  There was another crash when swearing was heard, and later, silence. 

  Liam smiled sneakily at Mark and the latter eyed him in a don’t-you-try-and-go-in-to-peek-I’m-warnin’-ya way. 

 

  “Juliet and… well… y’know, Richard?” Andrew again. 

  “Ick.” Angus. “No pun intended.” 

  They cracked up at that one. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  As usual, the party was simple, but with everyone over-enthusiastic. Liam and Andrew seemed to be very good with each other already, and Juliet Stevenson ambushed Angus and Mark on the couch, after Mark got his third clover-shaped cookie. It was great, to say the least, and was it fortunate Andrew allowed them to watch _Hamlet_ all the way till they finished making the goods and pastries. 

  Juliet was grinning with mirth at them. 

  “So,” she began, looking at Angus, “how long?” 

 

  Angus and Mark were sprawled against each other when they jumped apart as if being scalded. Angus now knew how Claudius felt when he was busted by Hamlet, his freakin’ nephew. 

  “How long what?” he asked back, trying to calm down, with Mark blushing. 

  Juliet didn’t stop smirking at them. 

 

  “Andrew’s been suspecting you two and I have to admit, it’s cute,” she said back. “Now, spill the beans please, Angus, and don’t tell me you and Mark are not a duo.” 

  “OK, confession time.” finally shoving Angus out of the way, with said person throwing one of Andrew’s St. Patricks Day themed pillows at him, Mark began, ignoring his Significant Other, “Angus and I kind of started around during… uh… when we met around 2002, after the UCLA Playhouse production of _12th Night_. During that time, Liam and I were in a relationship, and Angus didn’t really reveal his crush on me —” Mark dodged as another pillow flew towards him, “— until our characters hugged, in _Richard III,_ around… 2013 to 2014 or so. Kind of interesting, isn’t it? Now, it was Peter, another one of our cast-mates, who urged us to just confess to each other and get on with it, because apparently, Angus was emotional during that time, and here we are.” 

  Juliet smiled at that story. “That’s cute, and —” standing up, she hollered towards the dining table, where Andrew and Liam were still in a crazy conversation that made sense to only themselves, “— HEY, ANDREW AND LIAM! THIS IS AN OCCASSION, AND WE NEED A TOAST! C’MON HERE.” 

 

  Angus flushed and glared at Mark, with said person smiling innocently. There was a punishment to be done. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, even though Richard and the duke kinda hugged, the former still killed the latter : (


	14. PART 12: Collaborations In Sync(or, Jewishness and Violence In Shakespearean Dramas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: AU where Angus, Mark, and Liam established their relationship way back in 2002. 2008 was something of an interesting year, especially when Angus reveals that he’s joining in the RSC, AND collaborating with Mark’s frequent collaborator, Tim Carroll. Seems like there’s someone different being Antonio, and who could it be? Drama and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This happened because I finally realized Angus was Andrew in 2002’s Globe production of 12th Night! (WOO!) Also, he collaborated with James Garnon(whom you may know as Fabian in the 2012 revival of the same drama Angus did in 2002) in the Tim Carroll directed ‘Merchant of Venice’ in 2008. Not bad for both Angus and James… : ) 
> 
> A/N 2: The only thing is, too bad they didn’t collaborate in the Broadway version of 12th Night… : ( But still, this is what happens when we’re in the AU where Mark Rylance, Liam Brennan, and Angus are Significant Others >: D

(2008) 

 

  _Boeing-Boeing_ seemed to be one of the great hits, and of course, Mark Rylance had to go back to the Globe theater, after hearing that Tim Carroll was directing something for the RSC. He and Tim were going together to the RSC, though, so that was why he was there. 

  Tim was over-enthusiastic when he saw Mark. 

  “YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS, MARK, BUT I’M DIRECTING _MERCHANT OF VENICE_ SOON AND WE’RE DOING REHEARSALS TODAY!” when the former approached the latter, said former hollered in delight. 

 

  Mark smiled to himself. The RSC(short for Royal Shakespeare Company) had many great actors graduating out of there, and the most prolific ones are Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen, the double act. 

  “Right, and will the Big Names be in it?” getting out of the Globe theater, he looked at Tim and asked, smiling. 

  The RSC wasn’t too far away from the Globe, and it wasn’t too much of a walk. 

 

  “Of course not, I’m sure they’d think y’all’re all amateurs,” said Tim back, as they entered the main hall of the theater company. 

  The main hall wasn’t as lavishly 16th Century as the Globe, and much more modern. Mark didn't really get to see any more of the interior because Tim led him to the auditorium as soon as they entered. 

  They passed another director on their way and Tim waved. Mark smiled a little bit again. Tim seemed to be good with everyone, even when he wasn’t directing all those male-centric dramas of Shakespeare or his pal, Christopher Marlowe. 

  Going down another corridor, Tim beamed at Mark. 

 

  “Oh, Mark, you’ll love the actor playing Antonio.” he gushed, as they entered the place for the performance. 

  Apparently it was in modern dress, and Mark could see the actors doing the part where the exchange was happening. Almost as soon as Tim entered, everyone broke out of their characters and Angus, who was portraying Shylock, and the actor who was portraying Antonio, looked hard at each other, almost as if they were still in their characters. 

  “Uh-oh…” one of the actresses mumbled to herself. 

 

  Mark shook his head. True, Tim had told him that Angus and “Antonio” were almost like their characters, especially when they were close to each other. 

  “Enough of your fighting!” snapped Tim, glaring at them both, with Angus and the other actor shooting each other another hateful look and looking away, “now, back to the previous scene.” 

  Mark sighed. He remembered about Angus getting insecure about their relationship when he was known to be in RADA, which was also the alma mater of the latter’s co-star, whom he later knew was James Garnon. 

 

  Tim didn’t tell him that until the whole drama was finished with its revisal, and true enough, Mark couldn’t take his eyes off James. He was adorable, and he looked familiar. Right, he was Significant Others with Peter Hamilton Dyer, another associate member with RSC. 

 

oooooo 

 

  “AHAHAHAHAHA, SO NOOOOOOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT ABOUT IT WHEN YOU AND MARK WERE SPOTTED BEING ALTOGETHER TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT!” when Mark and Angus finally got back to the so-called Wright-Brennan-Rylance house, Liam jeered, when he heard Mark and Angus still arguing about the former possibly making eyes at James. “ANGUS, REALLY, MARK AND JAMES? WASN’T THE LATTER WITH PETER?” 

  Angus glared. “No, they were making eyes at each other, and Mark and James hardly know each other.” he said back, with Liam grinning with mirth again. 

 

  “Jealous?” 

  Angus blushed. “NO way, not on your life!” 

  And that was how come they started a pillow fight that escalated all the way till almost curfew. 

 

  Mark sighed. True, Angus was right to be suspicious, because he was thinking of James again. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And this is the last time I think I’m writing about jealous!Angus, since I adore him too much… *hugs* 
> 
> A/N 4: Still, stay tuned to the next chapter of The Trio PRT 2 of the Broadway cast!


	15. PART 13: Greek Dramas and Karate Connections(or, Oreistaia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Things escalate in the Wright-Brennan-Rylance House after Angus tells his Significant Others about possibly co-starring with actor Ralph Macchio, who is of Greek background. Utter crack and impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just realized there’s a 2018 production of a Greek drama, and why I thought that actor Ralph Macchio of Karate Kid fame should join in is beyond me. Maybe because he’s half-Greek? 
> 
> A/N 2: In this AU, Oreisaia transferred to Broadway as well : )

(2018) 

 

 

  Ever since Mark Rylance chose Hamlet, way back when he was still the artistic director of the Globe theater because the character, according to him, knew karate, another fandom has been blooming around the Globe and Broadway cast gang members. And that was because of _Cobra Kai_ , this American television mini-series that was broadcasted on the BBC Channel for the first time ever. According to the actors, it was still the first season, and they were waiting to renew it for another. 

  Of course, Mark knew the actor for Daniel LaRusso. Because of reasons unknown, James Garnon had been the first one in their gang(the Globe side) to read _The Outsiders_ and got addicted. The second one infected was no other than his Significant Other, Jethro Skinner. If it wasn’t of Peter Hamilton Dyer busting them when they were watching the film, with Jethro crying his eyes out when Johnny Cade perished, their secret would never’ve been revealed, possibly, that is. 

  That ended almost too quickly, and Jethro was the one who spreaded the _Karate Kid_ fandom around within the Broadway cast gang. And that’s how come Mark was checking up _Cobra Kai_ , hoping that Jethro and James wouldn’t know about it. 

 

  He was still thinking about _Cobra Kai_ when the front door opened, and he heard feet stomping up the stairs. Mark sighed to himself. So much for shooing his own Significant Others, fellow actors Angus Wright(whom you may know from the Broadway transfer of _12th Night_ and _Richard III_ ) and Liam Brennan(from both the Broadway transfer and the Globe), out of the house. But seems like it was only either Angus’s or Liam’s feet clomping up the stairs. 

  Mark was about to put his George Orwell Stories Collection away when the door to his, Angus’s, and Liam’s shared room crashed open and Angus bounded in, delighted as can be. Mark nearly jumped through the ceiling at the intrusion. So it was Angus and not Liam — at least the latter know he should holler, “I’M BACK!” before storming towards their room. 

 

  “GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT HAPPENED WHEN _OREISAIA_ IS ABOUT TO BE TRANSFERRED?” Angus looked like he was about to burst with excitement. 

  Mark almost forgot about the infection also spreading to his own SOs. So much for ‘Ignorance is Strength’. NOPE, ‘Ignorance is Waiting-to-be-So-Surprised-By-Your-Significant-Other-You-Don’t-Know-What-He’s-Talking-About’. 

  “OK, so how were the rehearsals? Over so soon?” looking up, he asked, smiling a little bit. Angus beamed at him. 

  “No, but more good news — it’ll be transferred.” finally calming down, he explained. 

 

  Mark smiled again. Right, so after Angus got the main role in _Oreisaia_ , a Greek drama, the _Outsiders_ and _Karate Kid_ craze got even worse around the gang. It took Mark almost forever to extinguish the fire that’s been going on, and now, Angus is hyped up again. 

  “Don’t tell me to Broadway or West End again,” he muttered, mostly to himself, and Angus jumped up again. 

  “HOW DID YOU KNOW?” he yelled, “NOW THAT’S WHERE THE BEST THING HAPPENS — IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, FELLOW ACTOR RALPH MACCHIO IS ALSO JOININ’ IN, SINCE HE’S GREEK, ISN’T HE! AND THAT’S HOW COME JAMES AND JETHRO HAD SAID IT’S ALMOST LIKE A CROSS-OVER BETWEEN _HAMLET_ AND _KARATE KID_! WOO!” 

  Mark sighed in exasperation. 

 

  “So have you told Liam about it yet?” looking up, he asked. Angus grinned. 

  “‘COURSE NOT! WHY SO? IT’S ALLLLLLLLLLLL BETWEEN YOU AND I, AND OF COURSE, JAMES AND JETHRO! WOO!” and with that, he left the room to prepare whatever he was supposed to be preparing after arriving, slamming the door. 

  Mark sighed in exasperation. So he had to tell Liam himself. 

 

  There’s another thing you should know about Liam, who’s also in their three-some. Even though they only had love for each other, Liam and Angus wouldn’t tolerate it if the other, or Mark, doesn’t tell them their secret, especially when coming to theater, collaborations, and/or movies and television.  Mark kind of learned it in the hard way when he forgot to tell Angus and Liam about his stint in _Wolf Hall_ around 3 years ago. 

 

ooooooooo 

 

  Sure enough, drama started as soon as Liam got back from the Dyer-Garnon-Skinner house, which was one of the stations everyone who’s in the Globe/Apollo/Broadway cast(that is, if you’re Angus or Matt Harrington) should go to when they are ready to go over to Mark’s house. Mark, as usual, was watching the news, with Angus the one who’s making dinner(they take turns making dinner and whatnot — sometimes it’s one person doing all for week 1, and the latter two for weeks 2 and 3; but Mark scraped it, since Angus and Liam wouldn’t  stop forgetting who’s kitchen duty it was a week later. And recently, it was one making breakfast, one making lunch, and the third one making dinner; or choice 2 — one making all three meals for day 1, another for day 2, and so on. So far choice 1 was the best). 

  Liam wasn’t even listening to the news. 

 

  “IF ONLY I KNEW I’D’VE GOTTEN THE ROLE!” he hollered, as Mark tried to change the channels. True, he was kind of addicted to what the cast of _Cobra Kai_ were doing, sure, but anything’s better than Liam’s shouting. “BUT STILL, HOPE ANGUS’LL GET THE ROLE OF BARNES IN THE LATER SEASONS, SINCE I’M NOT SURE IF SEAN KANAN IS AVAILABLE OR NOT! IF NOT, ANGUS’LL BE PERFECTLY PERFECT.” 

  Mark smiled to himself. So Angus being in an action television show? Why not? 

  “Why not, eh?” he asked back, and Liam hugged him. They were certainly not telling Angus and just keeping it to themselves, just to be safe. 

 

  Of course, that proved to be worthwhile during dinner, and things were calm all the way till when Mark was showering and Angus and Liam were in their shared room did Liam holler across the corridors to him about their plan. Maybe he forgot Angus couldn’t stand anyone saying things about him. 

  “I SAY THAT’S AWESOME, WHADAYA SAY, MARK?” he hollered, with Angus looking at him stunned. 

  “I SAY NO WAY!” said person yelled back, before Mark could yell back. 

  Sighing, he wrapped himself in a towel and got out of the shower. Better to get dressed in the walk-in than not interfere. 

 

  In the room, Angus was incredulous. “NO WAY, LIAM, IS THAT HAPPENIN’!” he yelled back, causing Liam to crack up and they started chasing each other all around the room. 

  Another tickle war had broken out when Mark finally got dressed and got back to his, Angus’s, and Liam’s shared room, with Liam laughing and shouting at the same time. 

  “HAHAHAHAHAHAH OH NO, ANGUS, YOU’RE SO DEAD IF MARK FINDS OUT!” he was screaming, trying to worm out of Angus’s grasp. 

  Angus grinned. 

 

  “WAR IS PEACE, LIAM, SORRY!” 

  “NO HAHAHAHAHAHAH~” 

  The door finally opened and Mark entered, with Angus collapsing onto Liam, Claudius style. 

  “I’m squished.” mumbled Liam, with Mark shaking his head. Trust Liam’s big mouth to tell the secret and cause the war to break out. 

 

  “Now, seems like a punishment is in hands…” he grinned evilly and Angus beamed. 

  Liam balked. This wasn’t going according to plan. 

  “NO WAY, NOT ON YOUR LIFE!” he hollered, and Angus and Mark both charged at him, tickling him relentlessly. 

  Angus was enjoying himself too much. 

 

  “LOVE BIG BROTHER OR NOT, LIAM?” he yelled back, half-laughing as well. 

  “NEVER!” 

  Mark cringed hard internally. He’d have to punish Angus soon after as well 

 

ooooooo 

 

  All that happened before Angus finally left to go back to Broadway and do the Ralph Macchio collab. With Angus gone, the house was much quieter, and it gave Mark and Liam enough reason to go hang out with James, Jethro, and Peter at their house. 

  Peter was over-enthusiastic, so was Jethro. Poor James, being the only sensible one around his own trio. 

 

  “Still, they’re better than Angus and Liam,” Mark was saying when James told him about how the other two reacted when he told them about Angus leaving for the US again. 

  That was when Peter looked over at Mark and smiled cryptically. 

  “Y’know why the Wright siblings are so different from us?” he asked, making everyone hooked. 

   Mark sighed. He’d had enough of cryptic messages. 

 

  “No idea and I don’t feel like knowing now.” 

  He’d be finding out soon, either that or later, because nothing, not even your background, is safe from the gangs. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: OK, so Angus is with Ralph now — collaborating, that is! And what about the cryptic secret? Stay tuned to the next chapter! > :D


	16. PART 14: British-Americans(or, Heritage Rewrite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: The Wright siblings are eccentric because of something seriously interesting; and it might have some insight on why was Angus chosen for the Broadway transfer… slight mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This might be familiar if you've read something from rodneymckaySG’s recent update on his first story about Mark, Angus, and Liam; still, it’s with my own twists : )

(2014) 

 

  Ever since the Wright Siblings(no pun intended) entered Mark Rylance’s life, because he was Significant Others with one of them — Angus, to be exact, the siblings were almost like some cult trio that would be out hanging out with each other whenever possible. To him, it was because Roger Lloyd Pack was way more dedicated to cinema than theater did he not join in. To the siblings, it was something else. 

  That was because he saw them when he and Liam went to watch the latest production of _The Tempest_ over at the Globe theater; day 3, to be exact. He was supposed to be going there around the opening night, but he didn't have time whatsoever. 

  The siblings didn’t really see him and Mark cherished his hard-earned invisibility, albeit temporary. 

 

  “So why’re Angus and his siblings here?” nodding towards three individuals near the front of the stage, he asked, just as Roger Allam chided James Garnon, still in character as their… well… characters. 

  Mark didn’t really care. It was a warm summer this time, not too hot, and since there’s no air conditioning at the Globe theater, the outdoors viewing of the stage was the best area. 

  He smirked. “I’ll be questioning him tonight,” he said back, “he said it was something important and they’d to see their parents as well.” 

  Liam was already getting jumpy. 

 

  “He’s being too secretive!” he complained, as the scene changed again and it was time for Peter and company to come back out from the shadows. 

  Mark sighed. Peter had told him sure, Angus was being secretive, but it couldn’t be something so serious as to being a threat to their relationship. 

  _“Alas, here we are, a deserted island, isn’t it?” when Alonso, Gonzalo, and the rest of their train got to the scene, Gonzalo asked. Alonso wasn’t listening, but the other two were._

_The other two looked around._

 

_“I’d say so, yeah,” one of them nodded at the other. That was Antonio and Sebastian, two of Alonso’s conspirators. “Are we the only ones here, d’you think?”_

_Another one looked up as he got to the benches near the seaside._

_“I doubt it, this place looks deserted,” he remarked, “so I think we’re in a new territory.”_

_Sebastian looked up and shook his head._

 

 _“This is like_ Swiss Family Robinson _, only Antonio’s cousin isn’t here.” he remarked, and Antonio smiled a little bit._

_“He was exiled, remember?” looking past at his friend, he asked, as Gonzalo ignored them and went to Alonso, who was still upset about Ferdinand disappearing._

_“Such a dramatic person.” muttered Sebastian, looking at Alonso with distaste._

 

_Gonzalo looked out to the wilderness. The storm had stopped and everything was calm again. The palm trees looked normal and had coconuts still hanging on it. Adrian was already relaxing on one of the rocks that was scattered around the seaside, and Alonso went and sat down next to him._

_Gonzalo, being the only one who actually cared(since Adrian didn’t really know what happened when the ship was wrecked), looked over at the king._

 

_“We might just find him again somewhere else, something tells me this place is… magical.” he said, with Alonso looking up._

_“Please, spare me that,” he said back, and Sebastian and Antonio sniggered behind their hands, with Adrian shooting them a look._

_“True, wouldn’t you say? Ferdinand was with us when we came ashore.” standing up, Adrian looked at Gonzalo and said, “you really believe in those things, Gonzalo? Seems like you’re almost like Prospero yourself!”_

_That was when Sebastian joined in the conversation, with Adrian sitting back down next to Alonso._

 

_“AH-HA, so now you’ve met your match!” he grinned, with Antonio shaking his head. The sea-water must’ve already gotten to them, since their raft was nowhere to be seen. And speaking of the raft, Boatswain was gone as well. “Riiiiiiiiight, so you weren’t involved when the queen had to go and support the economy over at Tunisia and very nearly gotten married? HAH, who wouldn’t forget that?”_

_Antonio looked at him hard. “You’re getting off topic — see, we helped in the conspiracy, since Prospero is the only sorcerer in the family! Despite our own jealousies, we helped Alonso here and wherever the former is, we hardly care, since at least we’re fine here, for now, that is, unless the others on the ship are also killed. If that’s so, good luck going back to Italy.” he snapped, and they started their argument over whatever they think happened prior to them going out to sea._

_“Alonso shouldn’t’ve said it’s perfect today, should he?” before Antonio could blame him, Sebastian exclaimed._

 

_Alonso and Adrian exchanged a look and finally, the former couldn’t stand their bickering, especially when it kind of involved him._

_“Listen, I’m not, and never will be, involved in whatever you two are bickering about!” he snapped, standing up abruptly. “Even though I might never see her again, she’ll just be upset over Prospero not being in Milan and all that, not that I care so much. Also, what has this got to do with my cousin?”_

_That nearly caught everyone off-guard._

 

 _“Your_ COUSIN _?” Sebastian looked wide-eyed at Alonso, and a silence fell amongst them._

  Liam cracked up and Mark face-palmed. If he remembered correctly, it was true that Alonso and Prospero are cousins, or so he thought. 

  “So Alonso and Prospero are cousins?” looking at Mark after his laughing fit, Liam grinned. 

 

  Mark nodded. He couldn’t believe how those actors were professionals — don’t they know of the family tree inside the drama? 

 

oooooooo 

 

  Speaking of drama, things escalated as soon as the show was over, with Mark meeting with James and Peter at the café that was inside the in-doors corridors of the Globe theater, near the gift shop, that is. 

  Roger Allam and Peter hugged each other after saying goodbye, and the actress for Miranda and James waved at each other good-bye. As soon as those two were out of earshot, Peter smirked, “I saw that.” 

  James balked. “You would’ve caught Angus and his siblings also,” he muttered, looking away at last. 

 

  That was what Mark heard after finally approaching them. 

  “Ready to go back?” he grinned, and James and Liam jumped up and punched air. 

  “WOO-HOO, TOO READY! ALSO, GUESS WHAT EEEEELSE? PETER ACTUALLY FAILED TO NOTICE ANGUS AND HIS SIBLINGS NEAR THE FRONT ROW, WHICH I NOTICED, HA!” the former yelled in delight, “AND OH NO, OF COURSE WE’RE NOT LETTIN’ THEM JOIN IN OUR ADVENTURE TO THE DYER-GARNON-SKINNER HOUSE.” 

  Mark sighed. If that’s so, he’d better give Angus a call and tell him about his and Liam’s later endeavors. 

 

 

  And that was exactly what he did. Jethro Skinner was the one who greeted them when the four finally arrived at the Dyer-Garnon-Skinner house. 

  “Good performance?” he grinned, when he opened the door, with Mark, Peter, Liam, and James entering, before closing the door. 

  Peter beamed at him. “AWESOME PERFORMANCE!” he yelled, and ran to the kitchen to prepare some water for the guests. 

 

  Mark shook his head. James was back to being the more sensible one in their house. 

  Looking around, Mark could see the posters and records and whatnot from Peter’s different endeavors, and one of them caught his eye. It was labeled as _Doctor Who_. 

  “Yup, he’s done _Dr. Who_.” smiled Liam, following him, “and this is from the 2001 version of _King Lear_! WOO!” 

 

  Looking at the photo, Mark could see that Kurt Egyiawan and Peter had collaborated way years before, and it was already 10+ years later did they collaborate again on the Broadway version of _Richard III_ and _Twelfth Night_. He remembered about the performance. It was when he and Claire decided to have a Shakespeare marathon did they get enough nerve to go and see that performance. 

  And it was a year later did they finally collaborate. Fascinating enough. 

 

  “OK, so what about Angus and his siblings?” finally settling down on the couch, along with Liam, who flopped on it instead, Mark asked. 

  Peter grinned mysteriously. “You’ll have to find out yourself.” he said back, “it’s July now, isn’t it?” 

  Mark nodded. He couldn’t, for the life of him, understand what was Peter implying. 

  “And what about it?” 

 

  “Family reunions, constantly, no?” 

  Mark nodded. 

  “Ring any bells?” 

  Nope. Maybe he’ll have to find out himself, since Peter wasn’t being discreet in any case. 

 

ooooooooooo 

 

  July 4 was almost a constant reminder of Mark’s past, since he was almost British-American like another family. That was what he’s heard, though, but never knew Liam’s spying work was so good. 

  Liam was reading a report when he spotted his Significant Other, Angus Wright, being altogether over-excited about something, and combined with Mark’s orders, he was wracked with nerves as well. It was July 4, almost the fifth, which was the transfer time for _The Tempest_ ; and it was a day after he and Mark asked Peter about their co-star and their Significant Other. 

 

  “Oh, so you’re here as well, Liam?” before  Liam could look up, Angus asked, not even surprised at what might happen. 

  Liam smiled to himself. “Yeah, just wanting to know what’s Mark’s plans today.” he said back, thinking the same thing as what Mark told him yesterday. There has to be something about the Wright Siblings(no pun intended) that’s unknown to everyone. “And you’re meeting with Them again, aren’t you?” 

  Angus didn’t even realize Liam’s implications. 

 

  “Why not? It’s July 4, FINALLY, WOO!” and with that, he left. 

  Liam didn’t know whatever that meant. Wasn’t July 4th a celebration for only Americans?” 

  “MARK,” when Angus finally left, he hollered, hoping Mark would just listen to a theory he happened to stumble upon, “THIS IS A CLUE, AND WE’LL BE GATHERIN’ EVIDENCE THAT THE WRIGHTS ARE OF AMERICAN ANCESTRY.” 

  Mark got out of the kitchen after inserting a piece of toast into his toaster. 

 

  “You just realized?” he smiled, half to himself. Certainly, the Wright siblings were British-American and that was how come they reunited every single July 4. 

  Liam smirked evilly at Mark. He’ll just have to wait till the surprise he’ll be showing Angus after the reunion. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: In fact, I was slightly stunned when seeing that Angus was American-born instead of British-born like the others O_O


	17. PART 15: Peep Show, Puppet Shows, and Birthday Celebrations For the Leader of the Group(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: AU where Roger Lloyd Pack didn’t perish and he and Angus Wright are best friends. Angus and Roger wants to cater for Mark because said person’s birthday is coming up. Exactly what could happen? Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK, I’m fixing this, so it might just be how you imagined it : ]

(2019) 

 

“This is just risky.”   
“Right so it is.”   
Pause.   
“So we’re catering for Mark, and wouldn’t Liam know?”   
“Nope, didn’t tell him.”   
It was a calm evening around the Rylance-Brennan-Wright house, and Mark Rylance’s two Significant Others were excited as can be, since it was Mark’s birthday today, and they couldn’t risk it when Mark needed a good catering.   
True, actors Angus Wright and Roger Lloyd Pack were the ones in the kitchen, trying to find the best ingredients for pastries. 

“Seems like we’ll’ve to buy more ingredients.” Angus.   
Roger sighed in exasperation. Sometimes, he knew the meaning of Opposites Attract, and that was exactly how Angus and Mark got together; also with Liam, who was supposed to be in another production.   
He smiled to himself when he remembered that. It was told by Liam to everyone — everyone from the Broadway and Globe casts, that is. 

“Y’know that Liam is collaborating with Stephen Daldry, don’t ya?” he asked, looking up, “also, didn’t Mark tell him to get here early, since he couldn’t, because he’d to finish the production first?”   
Angus was about to answer when the phone rang outside the kitchen. He motioned for Roger to wait and got out of the kitchen and bounded to the phone-table.   
“Hello, Angus Wright here?” he asked, in his best Mark-Rylance impersonation, since he and Mark could never be the same.   
It was Liam. 

“Oh, heh, hi,” said person said back, “so Mark’s not back from his cousin’s yet? We’re supposed to be gathering at his house soon.”   
Angus nearly forgot about the cast reunion. If it wasn’t because of nerves, he would’ve remembered to make some food for everyone.   
“Well, hope everyone’s had dinner, though,” he said back, and the keyhole of the front door started scratching, causing him to panic. “AH, MARK’S BACK! HE SAID HE’LL BE BACK AROUND THIS TIME. SORRY, LIAM, TALK TO YOU SOON! HAVE TO GO, BYE!” And with that, he hung up, before Liam could answer and bolted to the kitchen and slammed the door, just as the front door opened.   
Sure enough, Mark was back. 

“I’m back!” he announced.   
In the kitchen, Angus was trying to calm down his breathing and Roger was struggling to control a laughing fit.   
“So he’s back?” after his laughing fit, Roger asked. Angus nodded weakly.   
Outside, Mark looked around, just as he heard voices. 

“That was a close one.”   
“Sure.”   
“Just now it was Liam, and since Mark’s back now, he’ll be back soon also!”   
“…”   
“…” 

There was a pause and some clinking. Mark sighed in relief. So Angus was still at home, fair enough. Since it was his b-day, Mark wasn’t that enthusiastic when coming to celebrations, and Angus was the only one who shared that trait with him.   
“Angus, are you with someone?” going to the kitchen, he called, and a crash was heard.   
There were muffled swearing and another clang. 

“WHAT THE HELL, ROGER?!” Angus again.   
As in Roger Lloyd Pack?   
“Sorry!”   
Fair enough, so it is. 

Whatever were they doing in the kitchen? Sighing to himself, Mark decided to leave them be and just call Peter Hamilton Dyer and/or Liam Brennan, just to tell them he’s back home. 

oooooooo 

Liam was involved in a spy mission that wouldn’t’ve failed, kind of, if it wasn’t of some cracking coming from the kitchen, where, according to Angus, was off-limits to everyone, and that included Liam, not to mention Mark. They were supposed to be surprising him, and if the latter knew already, good luck for surprises.   
Liam and Mark were making sure everything’s ready when another racket came from the kitchen, causing Mark to look up. Liam sniggered behind his hand and Mark ignored him.   
Marching towards the kitchen, Mark glared at the door. 

“OK, explanation, please?” he snapped, and a crash was heard.   
“WHAT DID I TELL YOU?” Angus.   
“NOW IT’S MY FAULT?” Roger.   
“Messrs. Wright and Pack, I’d answer if I were you.” said Mark, trying not to seem slightly amused. “Fine, I’ll be sending Liam on a spy mission.”   
There was another clang. 

“NO WAY, MARK, NOT ON YOUR LIFE!” Angus again.   
There was another pause and finally, the door opened a crack and Roger Lloyd Pack poked his head out, then side-stepped out of the kitchen.   
Mark just stared as Roger mustered his best innocent look at him and bolted towards the bathroom, with Angus also poking his head out and shouting down the corridors, “AND SOME SOAP, PLEASE!”   
After some minutes, Roger rushed back and they slammed the door again, locking it for further protection. 

“That was a close one.”   
“Sure, and the last one, possibly.”   
“…”   
“…”   
Pause. 

There was another silence as Mark stared at the kitchen door. Angus hadn’t acted suspiciously since he and Mark first started going out together.   
“Fine, I’m coming in, Angus and Roger, and you two better give me a good explanation for your shenanigans.” he said, a warning undertone in his voice.   
Inside the kitchen, it sent the two into another frenzy. 

Angus had been holding onto the roller when he and Roger heard that Mark was coming in and in a panic, he dropped it, with Roger yelping in surprise, since both were racked with nerves and excitement on catering for Mark.   
“EEP!”   
“WHAT THE HELL, MARK?!”   
That was when the door opened, since Liam, Mark’s spy, had the key. 

Angus and Roger jumped in front of whatever they were trying to do, plastering on their best innocent looks, with their hearts in their mouths.   
“So they’re cookin’?” looking back at Mark, Liam asked, after a much-needed pause.   
Mark face-palmed and Roger giggled nervously. 

“Yeah, right, cookin’.” the latter agreed, exchanging a relieved look with Angus.   
Mark’s eyes narrowed. “If I remembered correctly, you were the one who made dinner yesterday, Angus, and it’s s’posed to be Liam’s turn this time.” he said back, and Angus and Roger both gulped. Half-caught.   
“Uh… we…” began the latter, before the former added, “we thought he’d be busy with his rehearsals, and since we came here earlier than anyone else, we thought we’d make some… uh… appetizers for everyone. Yeah, that’s the reason why we’re here!”   
And with that, Angus and Roger shared a winning look. 

Liam looked at Mark. “I have to say, that makes sense.”   
Mark ignored him. “And for how long d’you plan to make appetizers?” looking hard at both Angus and Roger, he demanded.   
Angus and Roger gulped again. 

“Uh…”   
“We’re just about finished, so… no worries, yeah, now you can go back to where you came from, Mark.”   
Mark was about to ejaculate back when Roger perked up.   
“HEY, DIDN’T PETER SAY THAT YOU SHOULD NOTIFY HIM ON WHEN TO COME OVER?” he beamed, and he and Angus shared another winning look. 

Mark almost forgot about notifying Peter about arriving back home, since they’d been hanging out with the former’s cousin before the former got back to his house. Fair enough. 

oooooooooo 

Mark didn’t know about Angus and Roger catering for him until Angus forgot all about the scares during the celebration, with everyone being over-enthusiastic. Stephen was hosting the drinking games this time, for some reason. Mark couldn’t care less.   
At another corner, Angus and Roger were enjoying their time together, along with some others of the 2012 Globe cast. Smiling, Mark was glad that the two sides were finally merging with each other, and not pushing away. 

“… AND SPEAKIN’ OF SHOWS,” Angus was shouting, standing on top of the table, with James Garnon, Roger, Colin Hurley, and Paul Chahidi surrounding him, “WE’RE DON’ A PUPPET SHOW CALLED ‘PEEP SHOW’, A TRIBUTE TO THE DAVID MITCHELL/ROBERT WEBB COLLAB I GUEST-STARRED IN, HAH! SO GATHER ‘ROUND, PEOPLE, AND ENJOYY.”   
Mark sighed in exasperation and looked at another corner of the living room. Sure enough, Angus had invited his former co-stars Andrew Gower(from the West End transfer of the Orwell science-fiction-political-drama 1984) and Andrew Scott(from the Almeida production of Hamlet) for the so-called ‘Peep Show’. 

The show entirely was fine, to Mark’s surprise, and he’d better find a cure to his Significant Others’ childishness, when coming to puppet shows and whatnot… 

oOo 

End chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I’ll be fixing the end ASAP, promise.


	18. PART 16: The Cat and Dog In the Hat(or, Child Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Liam is taking Angus’s 2010 Dr. Seuss role too seriously. Oops. Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Based on chapter 6 of the story of the same name that’s based on the Globe cast, in case you were confused.

(2010 to 2011 or so) 

 

Mark Rylance had trusted his two Significant Others, fellow actors Angus Wright and Liam Brennan, to look after his doggie, Apache, while he had to run some errands. Of course, the choice wasn’t his own — he was begged by those two to watch Apache, as well as Liam’s own pup, Snowy, who was best friends with Apache now.   
Mark was right to be suspicious, because since Angus was so absorbed in his Henry James novella, Liam was eyeing Apache, and those cute top hats the Globe and Broadway casts made for St. Patrick’s day.   
Apache and Snowy were trying to peek at whatever Angus was reading, with said person not even noticing. 

“Now, Apache and Snowy, since we know you can walk down the stairs, how ‘bout we dress you up, a la Dr. Seuss?” grinned Liam, looking at the dogs.   
Apache ignored him and Snowy looked up. At the same time, Angus also looked up.   
“NO way.” looking back down, he said firmly, turning the page.   
Liam ignored him and grabbed Snowy, with said pup yelping. 

“Liam, put Snowy down.” not even looking up, Angus said.   
Apache snuggled close to him and closed his eyes.   
Liam ignored him and grabbed his props in one arm, and Snowy in another and bounded up the stairs.   
On top of one of the stairs, first not as high, just in case he injures his pup and Apache freaks out, he gently put Snowy down. 

“Now, Snowy, try walking down the stairs.” he said sweetly, “also, we’ll need a cat soon.”   
At that one, Apache started barking and finally tore Angus away from his novella.   
“Liam, what’re ya doin’?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.   
Liam looked up. “Making Snowy walk down the stairs,” he said back, and Snowy did, carefully, that is. “WHY, you did it!” he then beamed. 

Angus sighed at Liam’s antics. “Whatever’s gotten into you today?” putting his book away and standing up, he asked, nearly throwing Apache away, with said pup running towards Snowy.   
“You’ll know soon. I’m trying to make sure if they could walk down the stairs, which they could.” Liam said back, and walked down the stairs to get to Apache, who squirmed away. “Oh puh-lease.”   
Dragging Apache with him, Liam climbed up the stairs again and placed the former on the same stair Snowy had been. 

“Now walk down.”   
Angus crossed his arms and Apache did, meeting with Snowy at the bottom of the stairs.   
“Brilliant, both of you!” Liam beamed, “now,” he looked delighted at Angus, who wasn’t impressed, “I can be an animal trainer! Awesome, all we need is a cat now, and the costumes would be ready soon.”   
Angus got to the bottom of the stairs before either pup could listen. 

“And what d’you plan to do to them?” he asked, “I thought Mark only wanted us to watch them?”   
Liam nodded. “Yeah, but this might be literal.”   
Sighing again, Angus couldn’t think of anyone who has a cat, when Liam’s eyes lit again.   
“JAMES!” 

Angus face-palmed. True, James Garnon had a cat, and also, that cat was in good terms with Apache and Snowy. Brilliant. 

ooooooooo 

Peter Hamilton Dyer and James Garnon were both at home since, according to their plans, it was Jethro Skinner’s turn to buy groceries and whatnot. They seemed to be rotating as well.   
But what they didn’t expect was Liam and Angus going to their house, almost unannounced, if you don’t count Liam calling James over-enthusiastically on needing his cat for some kind of performance. And that was why those two were in the middle of an argument after Angus and Liam got to the Dyer-Skinner-Garnon house.   
James was incredulous. 

“And why d’you need Winston?” he asked. Winston was the cat’s name, because Peter was a George Orwell fan and had just finished reading said person’s novel of 1984. It was Peter who decided to call the cat Winston, after the protagonist in the novella.   
“Why ‘Winston’?” before Liam could answer, Angus asked, finding the name interesting.   
James smiled a little bit. “Because of Peter’s Orwell obsession.” 

Liam grinned. “BECAUSE OF ANIMAL TRAININ’!” he beamed, and James and Angus exchanged a glance.   
“Fine, but seriously, I don’t want him injured, because Peter and Jethro are overly attached to him.” said James again, and Peter looked up.   
“NO WAY, WINSTON’S YOUR CAT AND WE WANTED KITTENS, BUT YOU SAID OTHERWISE!” he yelled, and James shot him a death glare. “NOT THAT WINSTON ISN’T AWESOME, THOUGH!”   
Liam beamed at them and dragged Angus out of the Dyer-Garnon-Skinner house again. 

Back in their own house, Liam put Winston down and said, “OK, I hope he can walk down the stairs as well… why don’t we look-see?”   
Angus turned away. “This is getting embarrassing.”   
Liam grinned again. “Let’s see!” 

Training Winston wasn’t that difficult, thankfully, and Liam didn’t make them go all the way from on top of the stairs to the bottom, so most of them got over the hurdle pretty quickly. Liam was impressed.   
“Now, TIME FOR DRESS-UP, WOO!” he cried, with Angus back to reading his Henry James novella and short stories, occasionally watching Liam’s movements, before he kills all three of the animals.   
Winston, Snowy, and Apache were then put into a line and Liam dressed them up. 

“TA-DAAAA! Now you three are ready to perform!”   
Angus looked up again and nearly cracked up. Whatever had gotten into Liam wasn’t too positive, he swears. 

(Some hours later…) 

It was almost hours later did Mark Rylance get back to the apartment. For some reason, he didn’t trust Angus and Liam, and worried too much about Apache and Snowy. Mark chided himself mentally. Why couldn’t he leave those two pets to James, Jethro, and Peter? They had Winston, James’s cat, and at the same time, those three pets were good with each other, almost like their owners.   
Ringing the doorbell, Mark knew that if Liam and Angus weren’t at home, they’d call him — it was a common rule around their three-some — call one of them if two of them were with other cast-members. 

“COMIN’!” Liam.   
The door opened and Mark entered. Looking around, he was relieved things weren’t in disarray, unlike last time when they tried to cosplay their characters and later ended up having a clothes/costumes fight, because one of them didn't listen to orders or something like that.   
Things were fine all the way till Mark noticed Winston, Snowy, and Apache, lined up on the stairs. 

He freaked. “WHY, I WANTTA KNOW, IS SNOWY, WINSTON, AND APACHE LINED UP ON THE STAIRS, LIAM AND ANGUS?” he hollered, startling even the animals.   
Liam gulped and Angus face-palmed again.   
“Blame Angus for getting some Dr. Seuss role, and I got this inspiration.” the former said back, looking away.   
As usual, Angus balked. 

“WHAT?!?! ME?”   
Immediately Liam hid behind Mark, before Angus could start chasing him around the living room, with Mark sighing in exasperation.   
“OK, I’m being optimistic here — at least none of the animals are injured.” he said back, “so, no punishment this time, but NEXT TIME,” he glared knives at Liam, with Angus looking as smug as possible behind the former, “you’re dead meat if any of them are injured, UNDERSTOOD?”   
Liam nodded quickly. 

“Also, YOU.” Mark then turned to Angus, with Liam being the smug one this time, “should choose better roles next time. Also, stop being over-dramatic.”   
Liam collapsed into laughing at the last line and Mark left them chasing each other around. Drama never leaves this household — confirmed fact. 

oOo 

End chapter 18


	19. PART 17: Left and Wright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: If Mark’s apartment is the Ministry of Love, and Peter’s house is the Ministry of Peace, drama would never leave the household. All thanks to the so-called Left and (W)right Movement. Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING: May contain some 1984 spoilers and weird puns.

(2016) 

 

It never occurred to Mark that the Orwellian obsession would eventually spread to his own household. All he knew was that Peter Hamilton Dyer was this huge George Orwell fan, with his(Peter’s, that is) Significant Others, James Garnon and Jethro Skinner, exasperated. Mark was glad he and Peter were never a couple — his ears were already bleeding with Orwellian phrases ever since his Significant Other, fellow actor and former co-star, Angus Wright, had gotten the role of O’Brien in the most recent West End dramatized version of 1984, the novella Peter had been reading recently.   
The opening night was already done when he found Angus and another actor setting something up at the middle of the living room. ‘Ministry of Love’, it read. Liam Brennan was watching with amusement while Angus and the other actor worked. 

“EXCUSE ME, MR. WRIGHT, whadaya think you’re doing?” finally stepping into their circle, Mark bellowed, glaring at his Significant Other.   
The other actor, whom was called Andrew Gower, looked over at Angus, his eyes wide.   
“Big Brother have noticed us!” he cried, and Angus yelled, “ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!”   
And they both sprang up and rushed over to Liam. 

Liam cracked up and Mark’s eyes narrowed at the two.   
“OK, explanation please, Angus — why’s Andrew here and why’re you doing this?” he demanded, finally getting to the end of his rope with Angus’s dramatics.   
“Oh, heh, we’re doing the Left and Right Movement.” Angus explained, with Liam adding, “pun intended.” Angus ignored him. “Peter and the others are also joining in. Paul and Colin’s house is called the Ministry of Plenty, aka Miniplenty; our house is called the Ministry of Love, aka Miniluv; and Peter’s house is called the Ministry of Peace, aka Minipeace.” 

Finally, Andrew interrupted. “No, Minipax is the word,” he reminded, with Angus nodding, “so again, I’m Winston and Angus is O’Brien.”   
Liam’s eyes slightly darkened and Mark gulped. Even till now, Liam wouldn’t tolerate it when people say that Angus was O’Brien, and the intended one at that.   
“He wouldn’t be so if Roger didn’t perish.” he hissed, and Mark looked hard at them again. 

“And Big Brother?”   
“Er… you?”   
Mark face-palmed and Liam smiled. So Andrew and Angus could form a double act if this goes on.   
“Fine, so what about Peter and the others?” looking hard at Andrew and Angus again, Mark demanded.   
Andrew smiled. 

“Peter, according to Angus, is Orwell, and we’re his characters.”   
Mark nearly smiled at that one as well. Peter was perfect for being George Orwell, since his own username for the Globe/Apollo/Broadway Cast Forum was GeorgeOrwellFan4ever.   
Liam looked up again. 

“AND YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT THEIR DRAMA IS ABOUT!” he hollered, with Angus and Andrew going back to whatever they were doing. Mark sighed again. He didn’t know and didn’t want to know; the latter if he’s honest to himself. 

ooooooooo 

That was what happened that same day, when Peter and his own Significant Others got to the Rylance-Wright-Brennan household to see to whatever Angus and Andrew were doing. According to them, they’ll be checking on Paul and Colin soon, not that they knew said duo was also in the dramatics.   
Peter, as usual, was already in character as Orwell, with Jethro and James said person’s minions named Lucien Freud and Aldous Huxley, since they were trying to do a cross-over as well. 

“This is the Ministry of Love, or, as we say in Newspeak: Miniluv.” Peter was saying, with James and Jethro exasperated already. Andrew jumped up before Angus could stop him.   
“And I’m Winston Smith, the main character in 1984 — the novel, that is, not the year.” he grinned, with James smiling back at last.   
Jethro rolled his eyes, playing along. 

“No wonder, Lucien, you’re trying to get back at him, even when he’s unwell.” he said, looking at James, with Angus and Andrew indifferent. Mark had to admit, Angus and Andrew were wonderful actors; and was it the right choice for Angus to be Andrew in Twelfth Night, after Roger Lloyd Pack perished, not that Roger wasn’t awesome. “One other thing, the fans did compare your novel to mine; and there’s quite the similarities.”   
That was when the door to Mark’s walk-in closet opened and out stepped Sue. 

“And I’m Julia, Winston’s Significant Other in the novel!” she beamed, throwing her arms in the air and then glomped Andrew.   
Mark shook his head. This sure was getting ridiculous.   
“And Liam?” looking between them, he asked.   
Peter smiled at him. 

“Right, and Liam is Syme, right?” asked Sue, getting eager, “right, Andrew?”   
Andrew ignored her, but not without flashing her a smile.   
“And even better, we’re the —” and with that, both he and Angus announced, “LEFT AND (W)RIGHT MOVEMENT. AKA WHAT HAPPENS IF WINSTON AND O’BRIEN REALLY GOT TOGETHER, AKA WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY REALLY MET EACH OTHER IN THIS PLACE WITH NO DARKNESS.”   
Liam looked up. 

“Pun intended,” he added, and Sue, James, and Jethro finally broke character and collapsed into laughing.   
Mark didn’t know and didn't really want to know what they were thinking about when coming to puns and whatnot.   
“OK, explanation please, why this Orwell obsession?” 

And to be frank, he never expected any answer.   
Peter grinned. “Because of Angus’s role.”   
“As O’Brien,” added Andrew, and he and Peter beamed at each other.   
Liam glared. First was because he never pictured Angus as O’Brien when reading the Orwell novella, and second, was that both should be punished for thinking that Angus is the character. 

“And since according to Andrew and Angus, the Ministry of Love is for law and order…” he began, and Mark immediately left. So much for knowing more about the recent production and so much for curing everyone of their Orwell obsession. 

oOo 

End chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And yes, the title is a pun.


	20. PART 18: World Cup Shenanigans, Pouring Rain, and Complete and Utter Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Liam, Mark, and Angus watch the World Cup 2018 finals on television and things escalate, as usual, especially after Mark hired them to go out before all that. Very crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by what happened during Summer 2018, so bear with me, please — I’d like to think that Mark and company saw the finals, though.

(Summer 2018) 

 

It was, again, a very random day in the Wright-Brennan-Rylance house, that is, until Liam Brennan saw something really exciting on his laptop, since he was searching for production audition notifications. Smiling to himself, Liam typed the words into a search engine, just as his Significant Other, fellow actor and former c0-star, Angus Wright, bounded over.   
Liam was quick to shrink the window, since Angus had been very excitable lately. Mark had suspected him(Angus that is) and Liam for getting high whenever they could, but the latter denied it. 

“So wha’s the news, Liam?” Angus grinned, and Liam looked up warily. So, the World Cup 2018 thing was starting, and he was still yet to tell Mark. Now Angus was wanting to know about what he was looking for.   
“Nothing, just checking for cast reunion news.” he lied, and Angus looked pleadingly at him.   
“YOU SAW SOMETHIN’ AND NOW I’M HYPED UP!” he complained. 

That was when Mark Rylance looked up from his station on the couch, where he was reading over Hamlet, the drama Angus did around 2016 to 2017, immediately after he did an Orwell drama.   
Angus looked over at Mark and said, “tell him to tell me what’s he lookin’ for, please!”   
Mark smiled at his Significant Other. Liam and Angus were almost a match made in heaven, since both were whiny as can be when the other doesn’t show him what he’s been looking at. That happened when Angus refused to tell Liam about his Hamlet endeavor.   
He was about to say so when Liam looked up as well. 

“Take this as revenge because you didn’t tell me about you working with Andrew Scott, Mister.” he snarked, and before Angus could ejaculate another of his wittisicms, Mark looked up again.   
“OK, since I know already, Liam,” he looked at the Scottish native, “no need to tell. And you and Angus should go out and have a stroll, after I went to run errands.”   
Angus balked, as usual. 

“WHAT?”   
“Me and him? O… K, I guess?” Liam was the more sensible one this time between himself and the former.   
Angus looked hard at Liam. “NOOOOOO, HE DIDN’T TELL ME ANY NEWS!” he yelled, and Mark pretended to throw a plush at him.   
“Oh shut up.” 

Liam grinned. “Right, so let’s go!”   
Angus groaned in exasperation. So Mark was in league with Liam today… 

ooooooooo 

To say it was pouring rain that day when Mark finally shooed them out was an understatement, and Liam sighed in relief when he remembered about bringing an umbrella with him when he and Angus got out of the house.   
“Am I glad I brought an umbrella out when we got out of the apartment.” he said to himself, as he and Angus went on their way back to their apartment, which was not too far from where they were currently.   
Angus immediately brightened up. 

“YOU KNEW IT WAS RAININ’, SO THAT’S HOW COME YOU BROUGHT ONE, RIGHT? RIGHT, LIAM?” he beamed. Liam mentally chided himself. He almost forgot that Angus kind of had the same mindset as his Twelfth Night character when coming to umbrellas and whatnot.   
Looking up at the taller actor, he nodded. “No question.”   
“THAT’S COLIN’S CATCHPHRASE, SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YOU!” 

Liam glared. “WILL YOU STOP YOUR SCREECHING, PUH-LEASE?” he hollered back, and that was how come they started another chase, with them both getting soaked, but without a care in the world. 

(Some time later…) 

Back in the apartment, Mark was getting the television ready when he heard the front door crash open, with Liam kicking off his shoes and making a mad dash upstairs, as their shared room’s door opened and slammed shut. A few minutes later, Angus rushed in, kicked off his own shoes, and also dashed upstairs, with his feet stomping on the stairs. The door to their room opened and slammed shut again.   
Mark looked up and sighed in exasperation. At least they weren’t arguing about the World Cup finals this time, and instead, they might be arguing about what happened when they were together.   
Turning the television off, he decided to go see what was happening this time. 

Back in their room, Liam and Angus were engaged in a pillow/blanket/sleepwear/dressing-gowns fight, both laughing their heads off. Liam was already getting to the end of his rope with Angus’s dramatics with said person oblivious, as usual.   
“OK, now I know why did Mark replace Roger with you.” he said, after he finally flopped on the bed, completely tired out, after the running and the fight that broke out after he forgot to lock the door.   
Angus grinned down at him, his intense eyes getting a different type of light. 

Liam gulped.   
“And why’s that?” the former asked.   
Liam didn’t answer, just as the door opened and Angus flopped on him, as if he was his personal cushion.   
“Oof,” the former mumbled as Mark entered. 

“OK, WHAT, I wantta know, is freakin’ going on here?” he yelled, not really wanting an answer for his rhetorical question.   
Liam smiled weakly at him. “Angus is squishing me, a la Claudius.” he said back, and Angus rolled off him, at last.   
Mark smiled a little bit to himself again. 

“Fine, whatever.” he said back, finally not caring about whatever hijinks they got themselves into, “I’ll be seeing to the World Cup Finals myself, and maybe chatting with the others in the Forum. Tschüss.”   
Immediately Angus jumped up. “THE FREAKIN’ WORLD CUP FINALS, MARK?” he yelled, his eyes widening at last, “WHY DIN’T YOU TELL US EARLIER? SO WHAT’RE WE WAITIN’ FOR, PEOPLE? RACE YOU DOWNSTAIRS!”   
And with that, he left, slamming the door again. 

Liam and Mark both cracked up at that one and the latter smiled at the former.   
“Let’s go,” he said, and they went downstairs together. 

ooooooooo 

The World Cup Finals was one of those sporting news Mark would look to, no matter what happens. This time, the event was held in Russia.   
“HURRAY!” when he told Liam that, Angus hollered, throwing his arms in the air. Liam swore he had super-hearing.   
Mark smiled to himself. Now all they had to do was watch the show. 

“Now watch the show, and don’t even think about bringing out Sprite and Pepsi.” smiling at his Significant Others, he reminded.   
As usual, Angus got the wrong message, a la Sir Andrew.   
“DON’T WAIT UP, I’LL GO GET OUR DRINKS! WE NEED A TOOOOOOAST, YEAH WE DO!” 

Mark face-palmed and Liam collapsed into laughing. An interesting start to World Cup Week! 

oOo 

End chapter 20


	21. The Hand Sandwich(Layton-Brothers-Mystery-Room!AU, Video-game!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: A strange murder case has been going on around one of the suites in Buckingham Palace, and it’s up to Mark Rylance and his two assistants to get to the bottom of the mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is entirely my fault if you didn’t like this commission! My late lunch was the inspiration, and completely irresistible to write about. Kind of. 
> 
> A/N 2: Again, I own no one in this story, except for my two OCs, Annelyn and Percy Felps.

Liam Brennan was excited to be one of Mark Rylance’s assistants to New Scotland Yard ever since he filled in the application form, but never expected Mark to already have an assistant. That was explained by Jonathan Pryce, who worked over at the Forensics Wing of the Yard.  
Liam was in a very good mood when he was recruited, but just in time, Andrew Scott and Jonathan bashed his dreams of being the only one who’s working with Rylance.  
He was stunned when he heard the news. 

“So he has an assistant already?” to say he was disappointed was kind of an understatement.  
Andrew smiled a little bit. “No worries, Mark always said he wanted two assistants, and just because he already has one doesn’t mean you’ll be rejected.” he said back, and Jonathan looked up from his microscope.  
“I’ll have to warn you,” he began, “Mark is quite unstable and nearly drove Angus away the last time he got to a cold scent of a case.” 

Liam looked up. Angus?  
“Who’s that?” he asked, looking up and getting fascinated.  
Jonathan sighed. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Angus Wright is the assistant who’s already working under Mark,” he explained, “now, better go over to the Mystery Room, will ya? Hope Mark isn’t back yet from the Constable.”  
Liam nodded and left Forensics. 

The Mystery Room, according to another inspector, who had the name of Rupert Graves, was the place where Angus and Mark would go on to solve cases, with a virtual reality machine. Mark would lock himself there whenever possible and be all Sherlock Holmes about it.  
Thinking about that, Liam smiled to himself and gently knocked, before someone told him to get in.  
Entering, the other assistant looked up. 

“Ah, so you’re the new recruit?” he asked, his glasses straightened.  
Liam nodded. “Oh, have to introduce meself: I’m DC Liam Brennan, and —” he was about to continue when the door opened again.  
Mark was back. 

“Angus, this is too interesting and —” he was about to continue when he saw Liam. “So you’re the new recruit, welcome over to the Mystery Room. I’m Inspector Mark Rylance, but no need to be too formal when coming to niceties.”  
Liam remembered about Rupert telling him that Mark’s mother, Juliet Rylance, was one of the most popular and famed female detectives around London, and that just made him a professor.  
“So, it’s Prof then,” he said back, with Angus rolling his eyes and turning away. 

Mark smiled a little bit. “That’s my parents, not me.” 

oooooooo 

According to Mark, their first ever case together — all three of them, that is — was something that happened in one of the suites in Buckingham Palace, which was located in Downtown London. A woman was killed with her killer completely vanishing from trace. According to fellow Inspector Alan Davies, she was killed not long ago, around the time when Liam got to the Mystery Room.  
Angus was excited when they finally got from the Mystery Room to Buckingham Palace, since the place was where royalty and the rich people lived. Liam never knew there were suites within the place, though. 

“Never knew there were suites here,” when they entered the palace, he looked around. Everything was furnished in a classical manner, and almost everyone was shocked about the woman’s death.  
“She was strangled,” when Mark looked at one of the ushers, whose name tag said ‘Jethro Skinner’, the usher told him. Liam and Angus exchanged a stunned look. A mystery in the palace!  
“The last time she was here, she was with her boyfriend, Percy Felps.” added another one, who was the receptionist. This other one was called James Garnon.  
Mark nodded and requested they better go and see the suite. 

The suite was upstairs, and on the way, they saw some more suite workers around the place. James and another one, Peter Hamilton Dyer, engaged in a short conversation before the latter took Mark, Angus, and Liam to the girl’s suite. It was one of the penthouses the royals had been talking about.  
Looking at Mark, Peter said, “all we know is that she was with her boyfriend, before Percy went to explore the palace further. She was killed between the time when Percy left and after he got back.”  
All of a sudden, the door opened and a man rushed out. 

“She’s murdered! I just knew it, the palace isn’t safe, but she wanted to live here and enjoy the scene.” he was saying, with Mark looking at him.  
“Percy Felps, isn’t it?” he asked. The man nodded.  
“Annelyn shouldn’t’ve been left alone, there’s a murderer on the loose!” he cried. 

Angus and Liam noted down the details when they peeked over Percy’s shoulder at the room. It was a royal-styled room, with a four-poster bed with paintings and Victorian styled furniture, and outside on the balcony, there was a figure of a woman.  
They exchanged a glance. “I think we should go and see this,” said Liam after Percy stopped his ramblings.  
Mark nodded and waved Percy off. 

Entering the room and going over to the balcony, Mark noted down the details as well as he could. So the woman’s name was Annelyn Kushner, and according to Peter, who worked for housekeeping, she ordered a salmon sandwich before Percy went out. Sure enough, there was a sandwich on the table, along with a glass of fruit juice. Annelyn was slumped over and sure looked like she was strangled right before she settled down for the meal.  
Mark looked up immediately. So Percy looked panicked when they got there, and according to him, Annelyn went out of the room before ordering a meal. 

“I think I have a hunch on who’s the killer,” before he could say anything, Angus said, looking up from his notes. “Percy’s a suspect, and so is Peter and the rest of Housekeeping.”  
Mark nodded and slapped his forehead. How could he forget to ask something to the receptionist?  
“There’s two receptionists, remember?” he asked quickly. 

Liam and Angus nodded. “Yeah, so?”  
“The second one looked even worse than James. He could be the second suspect.”  
Angus and Liam beamed at each other. So they were on a trail and they couldn’t let go just like that. 

oooooo 

Back downstairs, Mark, Angus, and Liam found James with Peter, but without the second receptionist. Mark smirked to himself. He knew the second receptionist was suspicious.  
“Hi, we’d like to know more about what happened to Ms. Kushner, and d’you think you have some time for questioning?” when they went up to the reception, Mark asked. James looked up.  
“Oh, Stephen’s not really available right now.” he said quietly, “but it couldn’t be him.” 

Stephen… Mark had to question him before things go even weirder.  
Peter turned around. “You’re suspecting Stephen?” he asked, sounding incredulous, before James interrupted, “so he knows. Stephen and Ms. Kushner did argue before Kushner went back to hers and Percy’s room, and that was when the murder happened.”  
Mark could hardly contain his excitement when he heard that. 

“Fine, we’ll be gathering more clues upstairs. Call us when you’re ready!” and with that, he dragged Angus and Liam back upstairs with him. 

(Some time later…) 

Angus and Liam didn’t want to believe that a receptionist was the one who killed Annelyn, even though it could be possible. Mark was questioning Housekeeping, along with Stephen, when Angus and Liam went back to Annelyn and Percy’s room and to the balcony, where the former was still there. Her hand was in the sandwich, interestingly enough.  
Angus was checking for poison or anything inside the drinks when he was notified by Liam on that strange phenomenon. 

“… and she has a hand in the sandwich, weird, isn’t it?” he grinned, looking up at the taller assistant.  
“And there’s a list.” Angus picked up a piece of paper, which contained the sandwich ingredients. Interesting… “Stephen Fry’s a receptionist, and this list should only belong in Housekeeping. Now, Peter told us everything he knew about her, and there has to be another person in Housekeeping who did this.”  
Liam stared at the list. The ingredients were fine, but it looked a tad familiar. 

“Percy. His surname. It has to be him. Matt Harrington, another one from Housekeeping, told Mark that Percy and Annelyn had another fight, and it was loud. After that, the latter perished.” he informed. Angus shook his head. This was getting even weirder than it already was.  
“We’d better tell Mark this.” he finally said, and he and Liam went back out the room and downstairs. 

oooooooooo 

Mark was also fascinated when he saw the list, and if he remembered correctly, the letters of the beginning ingredient inscribed on the list was a part of Percy’s surname. The list went on like this:  
• Pickles,  
• Hand,  
• Eggs,  
• Lettuce,  
• Pineapples, and finally,  
• Salmon.  
Liam was already certain this was Percy’s doing, and they had to question him again, also Stephen. 

“I’ve questioned Stephen,” when they sat down together on the couch near the waiting area, Mark said back, “yes, he did get into an argument with Ms. Kushner, but he left her alone after that. Also, this looks more like something even shadier than what Percy would do. Stephen and Annelyn never had any history between them, so that’s out. The only ones remaining are Paul Chahidi and Percy Felps.”  
“Who and Percy now?” Liam was getting confused by the different suspects and everything, along with the list of ingredients.  
Angus face-palmed and Mark smiled. 

“Paul Chahidi is one of the Housekeeping personnel, so naturally he could be the last one in Annelyn’s room.” he said back, and Liam nodded, kind of following the trail. So Mark was suspecting that employee. 

(Several hours later…) 

To say Mark was never fooled by the false trails and everything was an understatement, that is, because he finally figured it out. Percy was shocked when he saw the list, so naturally it wasn’t him, and surely, it was Paul who was the last one in Percy and Annelyn’s room. According to Paul, he and Annelyn had a history with each other, and through jealousy and everything he ever wanted with her, he killed her, before she and Percy could get engaged.  
The misspelling of Percy’s name could’ve been seen a mile away, because Paul was obviously not from the UK. He was Iranian. 

“So you mean just because he was Iranian you suspected him?” when Liam and Angus got the answers and everything, the former asked again.  
Mark shook his head. “Not because of that.” he said back, “Paul was dishevelled, which obviously was a sign of struggle. He’d been showered with fragrance before arriving in the room, so that’s how come his cologne was so familiar. And to cover the trail, he framed Percy and drenched Annelyn’s hand in pickle juice before he was busted. I have to admit, this was interesting. But anything couldn’t escape the lingering scent in the room.”  
Liam almost forgot about what the room was like. Sweet scent of honeysuckles. 

“And, there’s more to come.” he finally said, as they left the palace to go back to the Yard, just in time for another mystery that just sprung up, almost like this Hand Sandwich one. 

oOo 

End chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: OK, this really is a long one — maybe the longest one in this entire collection of stories. 
> 
> A/N 4: Many of you might think this is just negative stereotyping, which I kind of think so as well. Originally, the culprit was Stephen, but I decided against it — I wanted to make this as Layton Brothers as possible, so Paul was used, since he’s half-Iranian. I needed the misspelling to happen, so that’s why.   
>  I’ve nothing against Paul and think he’s amazing, so please, no more about negative stereotypes and whatnot.


	22. PART 19: Pet Day and Surprises(or, 1q84)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Andrew Gower seeing Shakespeare the Hamster didn’t really go to plan, and things were about to change… Parody 
> 
> PAIRING(S): Angus Wright/Andrew Gower(implied), Mark Rylance/Angus Wright/Liam Brennan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK, a reminder: this is a snippet of my recent story of The Insiders and 1q84, and may be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter. At the same time, it’s also in the original timeline of this current collection of stories. 
> 
> A/N 2: Again, this is what happens when I read 1984, while I’m reading Twelfth Night, Richard III, Hamlet, and remembering the plot of Brave New World all at the same time.

(Mark Rylance POV) 

 

I knew it was a bad idea when Angus Wright and Liam Brennan decided to check the tele-screens on whatever Sue Perkins and Andrew Gower were doing in their spare time. Angus had been monitoring Andrew since the beginning, and Liam was already suspicious of them.   
I didn’t want to disturb the suspense, that is, until Andrew and Sue were both admitted to the Ministry of Love, where Angus, Liam, and I worked at. At the same time, as Liam was monitoring the surveillance all over London, the door crashed open and Angus entered, distraught.   
I looked up. To be frank, I didn’t know and didn’t want to know what’s going on. 

“Now what?” I asked, not really expecting myself to sound so exasperated. That wasn’t good for the Lovedom, of course, and especially ours, which were all around London. To be exact, we were The Trio!   
“Shakespeare is gone!” Angus cried, upset. Shakespeare was the name of his hamster, just so you know, and I was about to say something when Liam looked up as well.   
“And my cat?” he asked, also sounding upset. I had no idea why he brought that up right now. 

If I’m honest to myself, I couldn’t, and didn’t, want to know why they were arguing over this.   
“So Shakespeare escaped from his cage?” I didn’t want to know more than what Liam knew.   
Liam looked like he was about to die from laughing so hard. Angus glared at him, and looked back at me.   
“Yes. Shouldn’t’ve made him go with Andrew.” he said back. 

Liam and I exchanged a glance. Whatever that meant was lost on both of us.   
“Go with him,” the former said to me, and I sighed in exasperation. I don’t mean I don’t love Angus — to be honest with you, I love me more. 

(Some time later…) 

Angus and I went down the corridors with artificial light to the end of a corridor, with Angus looking for Shakespeare in every crack he could find. I was exasperated and wanted to just go back to see the tele-screens, while the memory of torturing Andrew Gower was still fresh in our minds. Angus didn’t care, of course, but sometimes I couldn’t help but think he did care.   
It was until we made another turn did something sound, a tiny squeak. As expected, Angus quickened his footsteps. 

“SHAKESPEARE?” he cried, with me sprinting behind him. Why he decided to call his hamster, who didn’t have a good relationship with Winston(who was Liam’s kitten), ‘Shakespeare’ was beyond me; and I didn’t want to know, if I’m honest to myself.   
We turned the corner and saw Andrew Scott, whom Andrew Gower called ‘Scotty’ for simplicity, because they shared the same name. He looked shaken, and I don’t blame him because of the limp thing near the wall.   
Angus shrieked when he saw that and made both me and Scotty nearly jump through the ceiling. After that, he looked at the latter stunned. I gulped. 

“HOW COULD YOU KILL SHAKESPEARE, ANDREW?” he screamed, tears rushing down just as quickly, as he lunged towards Scotty, who was already shaken with nerves. I had to hold the former back because of that.   
To say Scotty was furious as well was an understatement.   
“I DIDN’T WANT TO KILL SHAKESPEARE, ALRIGHT?” he screamed back, also on the verge of bawling his eyes out. I felt a tinge of sympathy, but don’t tell Angus that. “I SAW THIS GHOST WHO MADE ME HARM HIM!”   
I didn’t want to believe what he’s saying, but by observation, Scotty did seem to be haunted by something. 

“Ghost?” when they finally finished their screaming fit, as both collapsed into crying, flinging their arms around me, I finally broke the laments, which made up the silence.   
Scotty looked up. “Yes, ever since Ands saw Shakespeare, he was terrified. I didn’t want to care, but I did, and that was when the ghost came to me.” he explained, his Irish accent even thicker now.   
Angus also looked up, from my other shoulder. “Maybe it’s the same ghost that kept calling me Claudius,” he looked at me and said. I face-palmed. Brilliant. 

That is because, ever since strange things started happening, Scotty started to see ghosts and Ands was called ‘Winston Smith’ by Peter Hamilton Dyer, who called himself ‘George Orwell’. At the same time, Colin Hurley, who was from the Ministry of Plenty, started being all friendly towards both Angus and Roger Lloyd Pack, who was the current director of the Center of Hatchery and Conditioning, located in Wiltshire. He called them ‘Sir Andrew’ for some reason.   
Not only ‘Sir Andrew’, Angus was also called ‘ O’Brien ’ by Peter. And more, Liam started treating me more like a brother than a romantic interest, calling me Richard occasionally. 

“OK, fine, we’ll be seeing into this as soon as possible. Now, back to where you’re supposed to be, Scotty, and Angus, we’d better go now.”   
Angus clung on to me. “Noooooooo, I don’t want to leave Shakespeare here just dying!” he started crying his eyes out again.   
Scotty and I exchanged a glance. Maybe there’s a plan to be formed. 

ooooooo 

I was reluctant to admit this was somehow a better idea for Scotty and Angus to reconciliate, but to be honest, I wasn’t the one who thought of this. When I told Liam about Shakespeare dying, he wasn’t even fazed. We were in our suite when I decided to spill the beans.   
“OK, this is going to be dramatic.” I warned him, and started my story, “so it’s like this: Angus and I found who killed Shakespeare, and you’ll never believe who it was.”   
That caught Liam’s attention good. 

“So who is it?”   
I took a deep breath. “Scotty, aka Andrew Scott, who was called Hamlet by Angus after we got back to the office. You weren’t there, so you didn’t hear it.” I explained, “seems like he’s the latest person infected by this strange phenomenon.”   
Liam grinned. “So maybe, …please, Rich, bear with me here and don’t send me off to Brakenbury… we can get Buckingham another hamster?” he asked, and I looked up again. There was the name-calling again, and not in the usual way.   
I didn’t know whether or not I should remind him I wasn’t called ‘Richard’ and Angus wasn’t called ‘Duke of Buckingham’. 

“O… K?” I mumbled. “Also, I’ll have to see more into this strange phenomenon on you and Angus calling each other Clarence and Buckingham.”   
Liam beamed and hugged me, with me only hugging half-heartedly back. This wasn’t natural… 

(The next day…) 

It wasn’t until the next day did I got back to where the so-called ‘crime scene’ had happened. We’d called Benedict back because he was the only one who can tell if there’s a ghost hanging around the Ministry of Love. Angus wasn’t impressed, to say the least, maybe because he never expected Benedict to come back.   
Scotty was still shaken and I didn’t blame him. If he was possessed or he kept seeing visions, we’d better do something on an exorcism. That was what Benedict said, after announcing to Martin, “a strange case, isn’t it, my dear Watson?”   
Angus and I exchanged a glance. What just happened? 

“Wait, ‘Watson’?” before Martin could say anything, Angus broke the silence.   
Benedict nodded. “Yes, and we should see the surveillance on whether the ghost appeared again or not.”   
I had no idea why, but did this sound familiar.   
“Fine, let’s go.” 

The surveillance room had multiple people around, with Luke Thompson, a member of the Ministry of Plenty, looking wide-eyed at one of the cameras.   
“This can’t be,” he mumbled, as another woman rushed in, incredulous.   
“What is this? Miniluv can’t be haunted, I refuse to believe this! Hamlet,” she looked lovingly and comfortingly at Scotty, catching everyone off-guard, “you have to apologize to your uncle about the prank on his hamster.”   
I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the scene. 

Sure, Juliet Stevenson was the latest one to get infected by what was going on around the place, and since then, she’d been even worse when coming to haughtiness.   
“What…” Luke didn’t want to believe what was happening, neither did I. And the main disturbing thing was that Liam started arguing with them about what Angus is called. 

“Noooooooo, it’s Andrew!” he whined, with me face-palming, “we’re a couple, since the Lovedom wanted Broadway!Andrew and Orsino to get together, along with Olivia.”   
And yes, there’s something else I had to tell you, dear reader(s) — Liam wouldn’t stop calling me ‘Olivia’, and that got me convinced that if I were female, my name would be ‘Olivia’. Fair enough, though.   
“And also, it’s fine if Globe!Andrew got with us as well, but still, we’re Globe!Andrew and Orsino with Olivia if you look at our play in 2002 — Angus was the original Andrew, and Roger is the resurrected one!” he continued, with Juliet, Angus, Scotty, and Luke’s eyes round, and Benedict and Martin indifferent — they must’ve seen enough weirdness during their exile.   
I face-palmed and left. This was beyond embarrassing. 

I took two grammes of soma later on after I got back to Angus, Liam, and my own workstation, just in order to forget about Liam’s crazy ramblings. Angus was next, though, because as soon as I entered the doorway of our office, said person entered, after a few minutes, calling to me, “wait, please, Mark?”   
I looked up just as he entered. “Ah, yes, so he’s my cousin Hamlet, almost forgot,” looking at me, Angus grinned, making me very uneasy. I glared.   
“Hey, tell me, am I the only one sane here?” 

Angus smiled again. “Of course not.” he was starting to get a Danish accent, which was possibly faked, but I couldn’t really tell. Maybe it was grieve because Shakespeare the Hamster perished so early.   
I was about to say so when the alarms sounded, snapping Angus and I back to reality, the former finally out of his Hamlet-approved trance. 

OK, dear reader(s), you might be wondering what was the alarms about. I’ll tell you. We’ve alarms mainly for the surveillance, and when they sound, it’s either because there was something unexplained going on, or there was a near containment breach because of the thought-memorycriminals.   
Both of us looked up at the noise. 

“To the surveillance room, now.” I commanded, and we bounded out of the office again, temporarily in our right minds. 

oooooooo 

Apparently according to Scotty, he and some of his other friends were the only ones who could see the ghost, and at the same time, said ghost was convinced it was Angus who killed his cat when said cat was having its daily siesta, so the director could appreciate Angus’s pet hamster, Shakespeare.   
I didn’t want to believe in the supernatural, so it blew over pretty quickly. And from that time on, Angus and Scotty were never in good terms, that is, until a new arrival came into our lives. And said arrival was delivered by both Scotty and Ands.   
Ands was finally tortured enough to get on with the delivery, though. 

“So that just ends the feud, I hope,” when Liam called the two friends to our office, Ands said, looking nervously at Scotty.   
Scotty grinned and opened the tiny cage, where a gerbil was trying to peek out at us. Liam very nearly melted when he saw the adorable sight.   
“AW, MARK…” he cooed, with me smiling. I had to admit, Ands might be right about ending the feud, or so I hope. 

Looking at Angus, who was ignoring us, Scotty smiled, with me turning to them, just in case the former explodes against the latter, and vice versa.   
“We thought we’d make up the loss of the hamster, so here’s a gerbil.” said latter said gently, with Liam still looking at them with his eyes dangerously close to turning into hearts. I had to admit the gerbil was adorable as well.   
Angus was pleasantly surprised, to say the least, and I was thankful. 

“Aw its adorable!” he cried, with the gerbil staring at him. Scotty and Ands smiled at each other again.   
Taking the gerbil from Scotty’s hands, Angus stared at it for some more and the two friends beamed at each other. I looked up as well.   
“Congrats, so now the feud is over, at least temporarily.” I announced, and Liam asked, “so what d’you decide to call him?”   
Ands grinned. 

“How ‘bout ‘Claudius’?” he suggested, just as Angus’s eyes lit.   
“I KNOW!” after putting the gerbil into where Shakespeare originally lived, he yelled, “SHAKESPEARE!”   
Scotty and Ands exchanged a glance. So much for renewal. 

I shook my head in exasperation. “Thought that was Shakespeare the Hamster’s name?”  
Angus looked delighted at me. “YEAH, AND THIS IS SHAKESPEARE THE GERBIL!”   
Scotty and Ands left at that one and I didn’t blame them one bit. I would’ve left too if I wasn’t Angus’s Other Half. 

Liam howled with laughing and he nearly fell off his chair. Honestly, I don’t know how Angus’s brain worked, if he has one, that is. 

oOo 

End chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I hope this is hilarious enough, and if you want to read more about Shakespeare the hamster, Winston the cat, and Shakespeare the gerbil, go on to The Insiders and 1q84!


	23. PART 20: A Bit of Shakespeare and Marlowe(or, William Shakespeare’s Murder Mystery Dinner Party)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Based on my recent story of The Insiders and 1q84. What happens when Liam and Angus both get rodents for pets? Now Mark had to deal with two crazy lovers of his… Crack and humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So you enjoyed meeting Shakespeare the Gerbil, eh? Now here’s another story about him — Angus wanted a pet as well after seeing that Liam got one on his birthday, so yeah, he got one. And yes, it’s Shakespeare the gerbil, after the death of Shakespeare the Bunny — he got a bunny at first, but it perished, so I decided to give him a gerbil instead. 
> 
> A/N 2: Angus Wright having a bunny was based on a story in The Adventures of the Wright Siblings, the most recent story by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG), just in case you were confused.

(PROLOGUE)

(December 2017) 

 

(Mark Rylance POV) 

 

It was breakfast time did Angus Wright, my former Broadway co-star and now Other Half, request another pet. I understood that perfectly well, not literally, though. Angus had been devastated after Andrew Scott accidentally killed his bunny rabbit, whom he named Shakespeare(why? Ask Angus, not me), and wasn’t so keen on intimacy, that is, with Liam Brennan, another of my Other Halves. We’re a three-some, because the Twelfth Night Globe 2002 Production fans requested it, so here we are.   
Liam didn’t know what Angus smoked when he said that, and I looked up from my reading of one of Christopher Marlowe’s works. 

“OK, so what have you been smoking?” the former asked, perfectly deadpan. “Thought you still wanted Shakespeare the Rabbit?”   
That was when Angus’s eyes lit. “HEY, YEAH!” he exclaimed, mishearing whatever Liam implied, “I CAN SAY SHAKESPEARE RAN OFF WITH HELEN AND MAX, CAN’T I, NOW?”   
Liam and I exchanged a glance and the former stifled a giggle. 

“Who now?”   
“MY SIBLINGS.”   
I remembered how that went. After Angus and Andrew Scott’s game of Hamlet went terribly wrong, especially when the latter had severe irrational fears, said latter accidentally killed the rabbit, thinking it was some ghost; when it really was Max Wright, Angus’s younger brother. Well, that’s how come an urban legend surfaced around The Square, which was a small gym-equipment area that’s close to our apartment in the neighborhood.   
And to put salt on the wound, Peter Hamilton Dyer, another one of my entourage people, started claiming himself as George Orwell soon after, and forced everyone to forget about Hamlet and Andrew’s fears, also Shakespeare’s death, which made Angus hate Peter even worse than he already did — they couldn’t stand each other, for some reason, and I expect it’s because of what happened with Roger Lloyd Pack, the original 2012 Sir Andrew. 

Sometimes I hated Peter as well, if I was ever honest with myself, and couldn’t understand why did I make him stay in my Company.   
And even worse, neither Helen, Angus’s sister, nor Max knew about Shakespeare’s downfall. Poor bunny indeed.   
I was still thinking about the mess the Wright siblings got themselves into when Liam’s voice interrupted my thoughts again. 

He was smirking. “OK, but don’t blame me or Mark when they explode on you,” he said, and I understood what that meant.   
Angus was in his over-enthusiasm phases again.   
“OF COOOOOOURSE NOT! I’LL JUST TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT SHAKESPEARE RUNNIN’ OFF AND WE CAN GET ANOTHER PET!” he punched air at that one.   
I held my head because of a massive headache. Sometimes it’s beyond me how I could tolerate anything Angus does.   
Liam cracked up and had to excuse himself. 

I shook my head. Fine, maybe I’d better get them some new pets, since I was thinking of rewarding Liam(don’t tell Angus because). 

ooooooooo 

(January 2018) 

 

Jan 5 was Liam’s b-day, and of course, everyone was, as usual, invited. This time, Stephen Fry didn’t bring his friends, and I thought because he kinda liked Liam. Angus was pouring the drinks when he heard that, when I wasn’t even talking to him.   
Peter Hamilton Dyer smiled at me and the formerly mentioned person hollered, “OF COURSE THOSE TWO SHOULD BE TOGETHER! THAT IS, IF WE THREE AREN’T!”   
Peter shook his head at me and I understood too well how he felt. 

“But still, even when you cannot stand him yelling to Mark all the time, you holler at us all the time.” I was about to mention how there was a tragedy happening when James Garnon sauntered over and said smugly to him.   
I looked up again. “Us?”   
James grinned. “Jethro and me.”   
Ah, yes. Jethro Skinner, James, and Peter were also a three-some. I smiled to myself and left them, going to the dining table, where Liam was pretending to be interested in whatever Stephen was saying. 

“OOOOOOOH, REALLY?” the former exclaimed, causing Angus to crack up. Liam was way exaggerating and I couldn’t blame him.   
“Sorry to break your chat, guys, but Liam, I’ve a present for you.” I said, flushing a little bit. OK, confession time, dear readers — I do have a habit of blushing whenever saying something cheesy, like ‘I’ve a present for you’, or ‘I like you’, stuff like that.   
Liam smirked at Stephen and looked back at me.   
“And what is it?” 

Angus was staring between us, and exchanging a glance with Stephen. Brilliant. Since when did they become partners-in-crime?   
I cringed and led Liam away from them, looking past my shoulder at Angus, who was back to pouring the drinks, with Stephen watching him. I sighed in slight relief, but with the tension and paranoia still there. I could trust Stephen, sure, but trusting Angus not to question me about Liam’s present was out of the question itself.   
Upstairs was way quieter, with the party mainly being held downstairs. I could still hear Peter hollering at whomever I invited as Liam and I got to our room. 

“OK,” I tried to calm down but my throat was, again, too dry, “don’t tell Angus this, alright?”   
Liam grinned. “You’re thinkin’ of proposin’?” he joked, “thought we decided to be romantic partners; that way, it’s fair for all three of us?”   
I cringed at that one and Liam howled with laughing, nearly falling on the bed. I had to admit, it did sound like proposing, even when it’s out of the question and sure, Liam, Angus, and I are only romantic partners; because if we get married, we would fight. And, ever heard of actual threesomes post-wedding?   
“NO way, that’s way out of the question.” 

Liam grinned. “Then why so secretive? We’re gettin’ engaged and leaving Angus out? OOOOOhhh,” he shook his head and wagged his finger at me, “yer in trouble, Marky…”   
I sighed in exasperation and grabbed the box with holes from my table. And just like that, Liam got the wrong idea.   
“So, ready to show the engagement ring?” he continued joking, “oooooh, so neeervous.”   
I rolled my eyes. He really shouldn’t’ve hung out with Stephen — basically NO ONE from the gang should, just in case of wrong ideas and whatnot. 

Finally, I opened the box and showed him whatever it was. A white mouse.   
“OH, SO MARK, YOU DECIDED TO GIVE ME STUART LITTLE? VERY SNEAKY, YOU ARE!” he hollered.   
I finally got the courage back.   
“Yes, thought you’d do well with a pet, that way, you and Angus wouldn’t fight as much, or maybe the other way around.” I said instead, after some thinking. 

We decided to go downstairs, just as there were shouts of incredulousy outside. I face-palmed myself. I really should have known. And that leads us to what happened post-birthday. 

(A month later…) 

“I want a pet!” it was when I had to deal with whatever endeavors Paul Chahidi wanted me to do when Angus Wright looked up from his Henry James novella and exclaimed. I didn’t even listen to him, but Liam did.   
Liam had named the white mouse Marlowe, to my distaste. Just because Angus used to have a rabbit named Shakespeare didn’t mean he had to do the same thing to his mouse.   
As usual, he thought it was a good idea. 

“HEY, GUESS WHAT?” he looked up from his cleaning duties, “THAT’D BE A GREAT ADDITION TO THE FAMILY, AND WE COULD BE PARENTS! AND MORE, IF ANGUS GETS ANOTHER PET, THEN THAT PET MAY OR MAY NOT BE FRIENDS WITH MARLOWE, SO THEY CAN FORM A DOUBLE ACT.”   
And with that, they smiled winningly at each other.   
I very nearly forgot what happened when Liam and I surprised Angus at the Cat In the Hat premiere. They had enough nerve to borrow James Garnon’s black and white tabby cat, Winston, and Peter’s blue and yellow parrots, to reenact the play/book. James and Peter were furious with Angus and Liam — mostly the latter, because it was his idea, and banned them(Angus temporarily) from even going to their house. So from then on, Paul Chahidi and Colin Hurley’s house had been the station for anyone who wanted to get to my house.   
I finally looked up from Paul’s chart. “In no way you’re reenacting that,” I snapped, and Angus looked up again. 

“WHAAAAAAAAT? BUT WE WANT TO!” he marched over to me, “WE CAN GET PARROTS AND CATS AND EVERYTHIN’!”   
That was when Liam glared at his fellow actor and former co-star.   
“In no way are we getting a cat, before it eats Marlowe.”   
“Why don’t you name it Stuart?”   
“Because.” 

Angus was about to ask another question when I finally interrupted their banter.   
“Fine, fine, whatever. Just promise me you’re not messing with Peter’s parrots and James’s cat anymore.”   
Angus looked excited at me. “PROMISE!”   
I ignored him. Angus couldn’t keep a promise whatever he says, and I kind of learned it the hard way. 

It had been the first time I met his siblings, which were called Helen and Max. Max was fine, even though a clone of Angus himself, he was way quieter and was more like Liam in personality. Helen was another story. She seemed to be how Angus would be like if he was female.   
It was around Angus’s b-day when I met them for the first time. Angus had been out with Andrew Scott and Andrew Gower for that day and he’d promised me that he’d warn me about his siblings coming to visit. And, you guessed it, he forgot. Again, I’d sworn that he’d better deal with no intimacy between us for a year, and again, unfortunately for me, he and Liam were partners-in-crime, and he was good with his siblings(I regret not being good with my cousin Juliet Rylance, even though she’s not really my sister; but you get the picture) at the same time. Along with all these sources, he managed to convince me, but I only shortened it to four months.   
From that time on, Angus rarely forgot promises, or he just didn’t make any more. 

And now, he’s back to his old ways.   
“No sir, Claudius.” said Liam, this time, not even looking up from his cleaning. Again, Liam had his own faults.   
Ever since Angus got the role of Claudius in the Andrew Scott-led Hamlet at the Almeida theater, Liam had been calling him ‘Claudius’; and if it didn’t drive one insane, that was an impossibility. And ‘no sir, Claudius’ was one catchphrase he heard from a blooper-filled video he found on the Internet while rehearsals were going on and Richard Icke was directing the thing. Of course, Shakespeare(the playwright, people, not the pet this time) wouldn’t’ve thought of that, or so I think.   
Angus crossed his arms and looked hard at him and Liam smiled innocently back. 

Before Angus could march over to him, I stood between them.   
“Fair enough, BUT,” I looked hard at Angus, “absolutely NO messing with Liam’s mouse, you get me?”   
There was another disadvantage between Angus and me. He’s way taller than me and sometimes I felt like standing on a chair talking with him, just in order to be more intimidating. Liam always laughed about that until Angus took his wrath on him.   
Angus smiled down at me. “Pinky swear.” he said, and I immediately looked away. Fair enough. 

That is, if he makes his pet mess with Marlowe, his pet is going straight back to the pet store. 

oooooooooo 

(The next day…) 

 

We saw Roger Lloyd Pack and his cronies, David Jason and Nicholas Lyndhurst at the pet store the next day, and I was chatting with them when Liam started hollering in delight. Nicholas smiled at him and Roger grinned at me.   
“WHAT HO, MARKY!” hollered David, “NEVER EXPECTED YOU HERE! YA NEED PETS? WE’RE PROVIDIN’ ‘EM.”   
Roger elbowed him. “No we’re not, we’re here to get Nic’s ocelot, remember?” 

Something nudged me and I looked down. Nicholas’s pet looked more like a raccoon than a cat, though.   
“Say hello to Salvador,” smiled Nic at me. I smiled back.   
“Why ‘Salvador’?”   
Roger looked at Nicholas before the latter could answer. 

“Don’t tell him.”   
“Why not?” And to me, Nic answered, “because I think he looks like Salvador Dali.”   
Roger face-palmed and I understood too well how that felt. Angus and Liam were the same, if I’m honest to myself.   
I was still thinking about Salvador Dali when Angus ran up to me. To say the truth, he was even taller than Roger, no offense to the latter — again, I don’t know why was I noticing heights of people more and more. 

“THIS ONE!” he yelled. He was holding a brown colored gerbil.   
David and Nicholas smiled at each other. “Good choice.” the former said, and Angus beamed at him.   
Roger nodded as well and turned to him.   
“Thought you had a bunny?” 

Angus grinned. “BUT HE RAN AWAY BECAUSE MARK FORGOT TO CLOSE HIS CAGE!” he hollered, causing one of the puppies in the cages to bark. Now even dogs were irritated at Angus screaming all the time. “RIGHT, MARK? RIGHT? RIGHT?”   
I had no idea what to say to that one.   
“If you insist.”   
“WOO-HOO! WE’RE GETTING THIS GUY, YES WE ARE!” 

And that’s how come our house got a new arrival. 

(Some time later…) 

Marlowe was running in his wheel when we got back, causing a whirring sound to echo around the quiet apartment. As soon as he saw that, Angus’s eyes lit and I got a sickish feeling in my stomach. Thankfully, Liam snapped, “no we’re not sharing cages. No way.”   
Of course, this time, Angus’s pet was female, and he haven’t given her a name just yet. I remembered it way too late, that is, until he put her in her own cage, which were filled with enough sawdust and had its own food bowl and water bottle. 

“So what’re you naming her?” I asked, flopping on the couch. Roger hadn’t mentioned about getting pets for his own Significant Others — he, David, and Nicholas established their relationship before Only Fools and Horses even ended — for decades, and now, BOOM!, they were getting pets.   
Angus thought for some time as Liam suggested, “how ‘bout… Gertrude, as in Hamlet?”   
I smiled at that and Angus’s eyes lit again. 

“SHAKESPEARE!” he yelled, jumping up and punching air in delight.   
Liam looked away and I face-palmed. So much for renewal.   
“Isn’t that Shakespeare the bunny’s name, and isn’t that… masculine?” I asked, exasperated. I swear, Angus and Sir Andrew had the same level of intelligence when coming to naming things, only the former is worse.   
“YEAH, BUT THIS IS SHAKESPEARE THE GERBIL!” said former yelled back, “NOW WE REALLY’VE A DOUBLE ACT — SHAKESPEARE THE GERBIL AND MARLOWE THE MOUSE, HAH!”   
Liam looked at me. 

“Strange that Roger’s intelligence is fine after his roles in Vicar of Dibley AND Only Fools and Horses, but this one’s dropped to 0 by just portraying Sir Andrew.” he said, with Angus dancing around in delight, as if the naming was official.   
I understood that. Roger’s characters had questionable IQs, but his own was more than how Stephen Fry showed in QI. And my Other Half? Don’t count on it. And I just knew I should’ve contacted Albie and ignored Angus’s pleading. But what got me was that he was British-American and that’s what I needed when surveying around NYC and wherenot. 

Also, sure enough, Marlowe and Shakespeare did get together, and literally. 

(Several months later, May 2019) 

 

Liam Brennan was messing with his and Angus Wright’s pets when I looked up from my laptop, alerting them about the EuroCup line-up dates. Angus had been saying he was suffering from World Cup withdrawals, and I couldn’t really blame him. Also, according to Liam, Shakespeare and Marlowe were getting along just fine.   
I smiled to myself. Shakespeare have been acting weird constantly, and I didn’t want to know what was going on; but as usual, Angus decided not to pity my ears when he revealed the problem.   
I swear, he and Stephen were ready for another play together. 

“SO IT’S THE MATING SEASON NOW?” his eyes lit, as he looked up from his George Orwell Stories Collection.   
I cringed. Right, animals have mating seasons, and humans… well… I think y’all readers know how it continues.   
“TMI, Mister Wright.” I snapped, not even looking up at whatever I was trying to search. As usual, Angus ignored me — that was just like him. 

“How ‘bout put them together and see what happens?” it was Liam who asked this next.   
Angus looked at him. “Thought you didn’t like them together?”   
“It’s inevitable.”   
Angus beamed and grabbed Marlowe and Shakespeare in his hands and put them on some sawdust, just as they got close and the former mounted the latter.   
Angus smirked at Liam suggestively. 

To say I regret looking up was a strict understatement.   
“OH MY GOD, ANGUS, NOT HERE!” I screamed, covering my eyes. “Now I have to move to our room!”   
And I did, not interested in whatever was happening. 

And sure, seems like we are parents now, and soon-to-be grandparents, that is, if you know what I mean. 

oOo 

End chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And yes, Roger Lloyd Pack never perished in this story, just so you understand. So, what happens after Angus, Liam, and Mark becomes grandparents? Stay tuned to the commissions, if you’re interested! 
> 
> A/N 4: I don’t know either if this is possible, but still, this is a story and anything could happen! Still, both mice and gerbils are in the rodent family, so I hope that mice-gerbil hybrids can happen as well… I’m not sure.


	24. PART 21: How It All Began(or, The Trio Prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Liam Brennan and Mark Rylance are the utmost duo, until the role of Sir Andrew was replaced by a new-comer. What’s worse, said new-comer couldn’t take his eyes off Mark. Uh-oh… mostly cheesy romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a request by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG) who wanted me to imagine myself what happened before Angus, Liam, and Mark became a three-some. I kind of want them together since 2002, so that’s what will happen in this chapter.

(2002) 

 

To say Mark Rylance prided himself to be the artistic director of the Globe theater was an understatement. Ever since he gathered some people, like Simon Hyde and Colin Hurley and some others to put up a production of William Shakespeare’s play of Twelfth Night, he’d became friends with the director of said production, Tim Carroll. Liam Brennan wasn’t even worried about him and Mark playing their roles, if only Mark would stop bantering with Peter Hamilton Dyer, who was a Globe regular.   
The reason Mark made Peter be Feste, after plenty of coaxing from Tim and Liam himself, was because he(Mark that is) was fond of Peter’s acting. And that was the better part of what happened when they transferred. What was worse was that Andrew was replaced by a new actor, and everyone was distraught, with Mark indifferent, as usual, since he was the ‘boss’, as quoted by Colin, who was already getting close with Paul Chahidi.   
Liam was reading over the lines when Mark entered their dressing room. 

“D’you have to?” Liam asked, as soon as the door clicked shut.   
Mark didn’t know what he was talking about. Albie had been with them to the UCLA playhouse, and had done the premiere…   
“Do I have to what?” he asked back, making a beeline to go over to his own table and review the lines, before another person entered, causing Liam to look back down.   
Liam looked up and looked hard at the new-comer and looked back down. 

“Use a new-comer. Why not… say, Roger Lloyd Pack?”   
Mark knew about Roger Lloyd Pack. Said person was at the peak of his popularity these days, and would obviously cause a crash in the sales if they perform. That means the lines would be waaaaaaaaaaay too long.   
He smiled to himself. “Maybe if the play is successful and could be resurrected,” he said back, “but we’re not sure right now.”   
That was when another racket sounded. 

“HAHA, AND WHATABOUT DR. JEKYLL?” joked Paul.   
“NO WAY, I’M NOT MALVOLIO, JUST SO Y’KNOW, IT’S TIMOTHY!” Simon again.   
Mark shook his head. This was getting crazy, but crazy wasn’t even something to describe what happened when rehearsals began officially. 

(Some time later…) 

Rehearsals were relatively tame and Mark sighed in relief. Angus Wright, Jan Knightly, and Bill Stewart rushed into the cuboid-shaped closet-like “box-tree” just as Timothy got out from one of the wings. All three of them exchanged relieved looks.   
“That was a close one,” sighed Jan, and the other two nodded.   
Mark smiled and motioned them to continue, with Angus looking away and Bill and Jan exchanging a grin. 

“One is well, all is well.” as Tim began his first lines, Jan and Bill started whispering. Mark couldn’t really hear them but had a anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach just as quickly.   
“So what’d you have between you two?” he almost forgot about Peter also being with him as he co-directed it, since Tim Carroll had to leave temporarily. Maybe because he also knew something.   
Mark nearly jumped out of his skin at that. 

“What now?”   
Peter grinned. “You and Angus — that’s the name of the new-comer, though.”   
Mark didn’t want to know what was Peter thinking when he said that. First things first, the cast had to be acceptable when Albie isn’t there. Secondly, Mark didn’t really want to know why did Tim want… well… no, not Tim. Never mind.   
“What’s going on between us, y’mean? Nothing.” said Mark, “you do know that Liam and I are an item, don’t you?”   
To say he regretted saying that aloud was another understatement. 

“WHAAAAAAT? MARK, YOU AND LIAM?” shoving everyone out of the way, Bill hollered, “NO WAY, THAT CAN’T BE! SO IN REALITY, ORSINO AND OLIVIA ARE TOGETHER, AREN’T THEY? WHYYYYYY~”   
Jan sighed in exasperation. Was Bill perfect for Toby.   
“And don’t you really do matchmaking, because I’m happy being only with him, just so you know.” Mark added, “now, on with the scene.” 

Bill smiled evilly at Jan. There were actual mischief to be done. 

ooooooooo 

(A week later…)

 

Mark’s group was pretty tight-knit, and since they weren’t sure about whether they really were like a family or not, since each had their own personal lives, Bill knew who’d be enthusiastic on helping out with their actual 12th Night shenanigans. Angus and Peter were hitting it off pretty well and Mark was glad that they were. All that happened was that they started a conversation because the latter was reading something by George Orwell and the rest is history.   
Because of a cast reunion, with Michael and Rhys and a bunch of others, Bill and his cronies finally decided to make the trap. 

“What’re you four trying to do?” when Colin finally understood what they were doing, he also started getting over-enthusiastic, only to get Angus and Peter’s attentions. Mark face-palmed. He should’ve known that Peter and Angus both had very short attention spans.   
Bill smiled innocently. “Oh, nothing, just something for Liam and Mark,” he said back, and another voice said, “are you sure? Why am I suspicious as well?”   
All four nearly jumped out of themselves. Liam was right behind them, looking at them with suspicion. 

“Uh…”   
Mark looked up from the dinner table, where he was preparing drinks with Michael.   
“Hah, jealous?” he asked and Liam glared.   
“We’re breaking up if you dare go out with Timothy, I’m telling you.” he said darkly, with Mark shaking his head.   
“NO WAY, THAT CAN’T BE!” Colin. “HONESTLY, MARK?” 

Mark threw up his arms and left. Better to leave them with their own ramblings instead of trying to convince them. And that’s how come it was a miracle when Bill’s favourite pairing happened because of intoxication. 

(That same evening…) 

Liam hated to admit it, but he didn’t suspect Timothy Walker and Mark at all. They were only friends, and it was Angus who was eyeing Mark whenever he could. And of course he was jealous. Angus appearing in their company was awful for his and Mark’s relationship, and seems like Mark was impressed with Angus’s stints in the RSC and wherenot. So was Tim Carroll.   
Music was blaring and Colin and Bill were watching a movie, both leaning against Angus and Mark, as if they were their personal cushions, that is, if Colin didn’t fall asleep, sprawled against the former.   
To say the least, it was a miracle that he could sleep through the music and the shouting coming from all directions. 

“DRINKING GAME SHOULD CONTINUE, COLIN, WAKE UP!” hollered Bill, with Colin snuggling closer to Angus, with Mark giggling his head off. That was so unlike the latter, and normally he’d watch his alcohol intake. “NOW DRINK WHENEVER LIAM EYES US BECAUSE MARK IS INTOXICATED AND DRINK WHENEVER ANGUS AND HIM EXCHANGE A GLANCE!”   
Mark shook his head. He was feeling lightheaded and about to fall asleep right there.   
“No we didn’t.” said Angus back, “and if you don’t want to continue the movie, fine.”   
Colin clutched onto him. “NOOOOOOOO, WE WANT TO!” he yelled, and Angus said, trying to get Colin off himself, “fine, fine, just stop hollering in our ears.” 

Mark shook his head again and shoved Bill away, standing up on wobbly legs to go fill a glass of water. He’d better be careful, especially when Bill was there, along with his partners-in-crime Jan, Paul, and of course, Colin, who was perfectly content on sleeping on Angus.   
And if it wasn’t because he nearly collapsed onto the floor, Bill’s favorite pairing wouldn’t’ve happened.   
Said person looked up just as Colin rolled off of him and slid to the floor. 

He elbowed Colin and they grinned knowingly at each other, just as Mark collapsed into Angus’s arms.   
“Aaawwww…” Colin smiled.   
And what happened next was totally unexpected. It had to be the intoxication kicking in, otherwise Mark wouldn’t’ve kissed Angus right then and there, with said person kissing back.   
“FINALLY!” yelled Bill, jumping up and punching air, ignoring the movie that was still playing. He and Colin high-five-d and refilled their own drinks. 

Right, and what was also ‘FINALLY!’ was that both Mark and Angus would be suffering from severe hangovers the next day, and extreme memory loss. 

oooooooo 

Mark woke up the next day feeling very sore and a pounding headache. He knew he shouldn’t’ve drank anything, anything other than water. Colin and Bill must be still in their rooms and he could hear people talking.   
Getting up, he was confused why was he sleeping on the floor, with Angus also passed out, leaning against the coffee table. The memories of the party rushed back at him and he blushed, thankful that he was still dressed and not getting so intoxicated he became all Toby-like.   
Bill Stewart and Jan Knightley were already seated at the dining table. 

“Slept well?” the former grinned at him, and Mark cringed. To make matters worse, Angus decided to wake up at that exact same time.   
“Interesting you two decided to sleep on the floor.” Bill added, and Jan kicked him under the table, with him starting to get the giggles. Mark blushed again. All he remembered last night was that he and Angus were watching a movie with Bill and Colin Hurley, but said duo fell asleep on them both before the movie even ended; because of their drinking game.   
That was when Colin got out of the kitchen, along with Liam. 

“THAT WAS SOME KIND OF SHOW, MARK AND ANGUS, WE JUST KNEW IT!” he yelled towards them, with Angus and Mark exchanging a glance and quickly looking away from each other. The latter couldn’t remember anything and obviously the former did, a little bit, that is.   
Sighing, Mark got to the dining table and dropped down on a chair, holding his head. He had a headache, sure enough.   
“Mark… I should’ve known.” that was when Liam finally spoke, and everyone went quiet, knowing what might happen.   
Mark looked up. 

“Wha…”   
“We’re breaking up.” Liam was obviously upset and Colin and Bill finally stopped being over-enthusiastic. “I saw you two,” and with that, he shot Angus another hateful look, “whatever, Mark, I already know. Angus’s been eyeing you for god knows how long and your action just confirmed it!”   
Mark didn't know what was he talking about, and Bill and Colin exchanged another uncomfortable look.   
“I couldn’t remember anything from last night, Liam, what happened then?” Mark didn’t want to believe it. 

That was when more footsteps sounded from the stairs.   
“Liam, they were intoxicated.” Peter.   
Liam was getting emotional and Mark was concerned.   
“Stop standing up for them, Peter, I saw them. I suspected Angus from the start and Mark had no idea!” he yelled, standing up abruptly. “If he’s going with Angus, we’re no longer an item.”   
Mark cringed. Whatever happened was definitely not good. 

Peter was distraught when he heard that, so was Paul, who was behind him.   
“NO WAY!” he exclaimed.   
“YES WAY, PAUL, I SAW THEM!” Liam yelled back.   
Things were obviously starting to get ugly when Peter finally got down and between Mark and Liam.   
“There is a solution, only that includes tolerance between you and Angus.” he finally revealed, looking between Angus and Liam. 

They both looked up. “Oh?”   
Peter smiled. “Since you two both love Mark, you three should most definitely become a polyamorous pairing, like James, Jethro, and me.” he said, finally beaming outright.   
Angus and Liam exchanged a glance. Sure, they’d have to work on the tolerance part.   
Mark sighed in relief. “Thanks, though.” 

“And Liam,” Peter then turned to the Scottish native, “no more talks of breaking up. Mark loves you, and you him. Angus loves Mark as well.” and to them three, he continued, “instead of having tension, you three should definitely get together. As a three-some. And I’m sure Mark loves both of you.”   
Mark blushed and looked away with Liam and Angus finally smiling a little bit at each other. 

Maybe they could work this out, but first… an apartment, and Liam’s own slight crush on Angus himself. 

oOo 

End chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And that’s how it all began. : )


End file.
